Chat Show estilo HTF hecho por Vocaloids y OC (New Generation)
by worldotaku2013
Summary: -APARECEN TODOS LOS DEL CHAT SHOW- *erick- okay, ya llegue!...ya me aburri..adios! *paola- noooo...hoy si te quedas *erick - toma a erick de la mano... erick- bueno esta bien como sea... *sebastian- bueno aqui llegamos con el nuevo chat show con mas locuras! *leon- con nuevos oc! *luka- como este -señala a marco- *marco- hola! *erick- como sea espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**LOL! Lo siento y gracias por esas personas que esperaron mucho para la segunda temporada! De chat show hecho por vocaloids ahora ya no se llamara así solo chat show o como siempre el nombre más largo, pues si quieren bautizar este fic póngale un nombre lo ponen en sus comentarios y yo y mi familia (mi familia es Paola, sebas, león, Daniel y mía y el nuevo invitado marco! -es hermano de Paola y mía-) pues lo siento me pase con el tiempo de entrega ya que me dejaron tareas! Exámenes! (Me fueron bien gracias a dios XD no pensé pasar?) Pues como un inicio al según día del chat show haremos un especial de halloween ya que deje fanfiction y facebook hace como dos meses es una locura muchos fics nuevos debo leer debo seguir y darle mi critica bueno espero que sigan comentando aquí el fic! Así que iniciemos!**

**-se escuchan pasos en set todo abandonado-**

-okay cuando crees que arreglaras todo esto?

-pues no lo sé?

-esto me da miedo gatito!

-oye no me machuques!

-lo siento ...

-encontraron el interruptor?

-si ya!

-enciéndelo!

-se enciende las luces y aparece erick,leon,sebastian y Paola-

Todos- oowww!

Erick-bueno esto es lo que quedo del set? -mirando al set que estaba todo hecho paste-

Sebastián- pues si, jejeje

León- arreglemos esto

-dos horas después-

Paola- mucho mejor -mirando el set todo arreglado como en el inicio del chat show-

Erick- bueno! Iniciemos con el fic!...ya que cierta persona -mirando a una sandia- me quería aquí -tira la sandia y la sandia le pega a león-

Paola- esta son las cartas de hace dos meses XD?

Erick- bueno esta es de...

León- **marga16** -se soba la cabeza- sabias no era necesario hacer eso 77

Erick- pensé que sería divertido golpear gente con sandias

León- claro que no!

Erick- claro que si -comiendo una papa-

León- que no -saca un cuchillo-

Erick- que si -saca una espada-

León- ya veremos! -inician a pelear-

Paola- uumm bueno el review de **marga16**

**Se encuentra a una chica alta de piel palida con una chaqueta de cuero,camisa azul y jeans negros con unos zapatos negros,Soy yo marga SUFRAN y si no lo hacen pues.. los hare sufrir de igual modo porque para eso vengo-sonrisa maligna-  
bueno... empecemos! Con los retos te toca mache!  
Mache:VIOLACIOONEEES! (Mache, chica de pelo largo y castaño claro, piel morena, bajita)  
did a dont  
the mole a petunia  
russel a lumpy  
flippy a fliqpy  
fliqpy a flaky  
flaky a giggles  
Marga:REEEETOOOOOOS****  
lol  
fliqpy sere "buena" con tigo quiero que vallas te hagas un hueco en la pierna y viertas en el hueco jugo de limon  
flippy te reto a decirle algo lindo a flaky INSPIRATE AFEMINADO  
giggles le eres infiel a cuddles? Juum algo me dice que si  
handy tu amas a petunia?  
lammy ve y haste pequeñas cortadas en todo el cuerpo y te metas en una piscina llena de jugo de limon con sal  
y bueno hasta aqui todo chicos volere... y con mas torturas y preguntas sere buena con algunos y con otros no  
pd: TE AMOOO NUTTY TOMAA DULCES Y CHOCOLATEEES *_***

-Paola y Sebastián miran a león y Erick en el piso cansados-

Paola- crees que estén bien?

Sebastián- pues si creo

León- te gane -golpea a Erick con una manzana-

Erick- si -se soba la cabeza donde le pegaron con una manzana- bueno a las violaciones...

Paola- did a don't

The mole a petunia

russel a lumpy

flippy a fliqpy

fliqpy a flaky

flaky a giggles

-los nombrados trataron escapar pero Paola los tomo a todos y los metió en diferentes habitaciones-

Erick- bueno tardaran que hacemos?

?- pues porque no jugamos a las violaciones!

!- eso no idiota! -lo golpea-

Paola- luka! -sale corriendo donde luka-

Luka- que haces Paola tanto tiempo sin verte, has crecido no?

Paola- pues si -viéndose el vestido- creo que debo comprarme otro no?

Luka- pues si, hey tu baka levántate -toma la mano un chico de 15 años de pelo blanco con ojos azules vestido de un suéter gris y pantalón azul y tenis converse de color negro- a la próxima te mato

?- lo siento, mucho ama TT-TT -se arrodilla frente a ella-

Paola- el es mi nuevo hermano? -escondida detrás de luka-

Luka- pues si

Paola- hola me llamo Paola..y tu

-el peliblanco queda viendo a Paola y le sonríe-

?- me llamo marco

Paola- jejeje, tu de dónde vienes, yo vengo de un linaje de demonios puros?

Marco- enserio? Yo de un linaje de ángeles puros..

-todos quedan callados-

Erick- alto, luka no crees que si un ángel quede con demonios?

Luka- pues no? Creo que no verdad..

Paola- así que eres ángel, eres más fuerte o menos fuerte que yo..

Marco- eso no me importa -se levanta y inicia a caminar hacia luka- yo no peleo por querer solo si luka desee..

Paola- ggggrrrr! -Paola desaparece-

Erick- bueno?, veo que Paola se fue vamos al siguiente...a...

Luka- los retos! Wuajajajaja! -parpadean las luces-

Erick- okay? -viendo el problema técnico-

Luka- fliqpy!

Fliqpy- que?

Luka- -toma el papel de las manos de Erick- quieren que te hagas un hueco en la pierna y viertas en el hueco jugo de limon

Fliqpy- está bien -se hace un hueco en la pierna y se vierte jugo de limón y le sale una lagrima-

-aparece Paola comiendo un cono y ve a fliqpy llorando-

Paola- fliqpy, estas llorando?

Fliqpy- claro que no! Yo soy un macho con pecho peludo que tiene bien puestos los pantalones, y no soy marica, llorar es de maricas!

Marcos- si tu lo dices...

Erick- me toca a mi...flippy te reto a decirle algo lindo a flaky INSPIRATE AFEMINADO

León- okay Erick? No vi esa forma de ti..

Erick- que no fui yo! Fue el reto!

León- claro como digas cofcofmaricacofcof

Erick- como! -con los ojos volteados-

León- nada jejeje

Flippy- está bien -se pone de rodillas hacia flaky- flaky,

Que importa si no eres perfecta

Yo también no soy perfecto pero,

Para mi tu flaky -le toma la cara- eres hermosa y perfecta -la besa-

-todos quedan callados-

León- ejem!

Marcos- me toca,giggles le eres infiel a cuddles?

Giggles- pues la verdad ya no..

Cuddles- es decir que me eras infiel!

Giggles- es que bueno, jejeje

Cuddles- no hoy si quiero el divorcio!

Luka- volvimos a joder esta pareja, pero él quien lo caga es giggles...

Marcos- cierto

León- me toca, ejem! handy tu amas a petunia?

Handy- si -apenado-

Erick- ahora, el pequeño reto,lammy ve y haste pequeñas cortadas en todo el cuerpo y te metas en una piscina llena de jugo de limon con saly

Lammy- crees que eso es malo?

Erick- no nada que ver, sabes el limón en un cítrico que da la vida eterna!

Lammy- eterna?

Erick- si eterna!

Lammy- okay lo hare...-se va-

Paola- sabes que el limón no sirve para eso no?

Erick- si lo sé pero es Lammy que le vamos hacer no?

Paola- cierto..bueno ten nutty dulces! -le da los dulces a nutty-

Nutty- gracias -se come los dulces-

León- bueno ejem! Vamos a la otra pregunta!

Marcos- esta es de...

Paola- **The Love Is Not Dead**

**Hola! Erick venía a decirte que voy a hacer un especial! Espero que te guste! **

Erick- lo leí, me gusto mucho hay te dejare un review muy pronto...jejeje si es que puedo

Paola- bueno, esta es de!

Leon-**Baby Angels V.I.P of L.O.V.E**

**Karin: Al fin alguien que contesta mi pregunta de quién invento el pan!  
Ruki: Por qué tan interesada en eso?  
Karin: Un día tranquila me pregunte quien invento el pan  
Ruki: Da igual... Flippy... tus coros fueron... Fantastic Baby! Así que no te mataré por dos capitulos -sonrie-  
Karin: Mi reto es sencillo... Cambien de roles con la persona que tengan más cercana durante dos minutos  
Ruki: Despues de esos dos minutos expliquen que se sintio estar en el cuerpo de otro  
Karin: Pide el reto yaoi! Anda! -suplica a Ruki-  
Ruki: No! Eso fue una pesadilla! TTnTT  
Karin: O lo haces o despidete de las entradas de the GazettE  
Ruki: Pero... okay u.u -le pega en la cabeza a Karin- jodete! tengo orgullo! Dale el siguiente reto: Que aparezcan los amigos de guerra de Flippy y lo maten por venganza  
Karin: Splendid y Splendont solo hay una manera de saber quién es fuerte... Peleen contra Nemesis y Pyramid Head! Quien sobreviva será el más fuerte  
Ruki: Nah! si pediré el reto! xD  
Karin: Yey!  
Ruki: Los chicos del estudio hagan yaoi! xD ok no, olvídenlo, no hagan nada, solo era para asustar xD  
Karin: :c  
Ruki: El siguiente para Gigg... Petunia, te toca limpiar mi cuarto! que aunque no creas apenas y se puede caminar, por suerte no hay cucarachas y ratas pero si otras cosas y grabes como te va limpiando  
Karin: El siguiente reto es para Russell, pelea contra Moby Dick!  
Ruki: Flippy mata a todos menos a Paola y Apola, ya que es obvio que no las podrás c:  
Karin: Flaky quiero que aparezca tu lado psicópata y mate a todos menos a las personas antes mencionadas  
Ruki: El ultimo reto es para Kaito, dame tu cono de helado  
Karin: Ahora las preguntas  
Ruki: Lammy porque no amas a Mr Pickles?! Me encanta esa pareja c:  
Karin: Flippy que se sintió ser asesinado por tus amigos?  
Ruki: Handy como puedes ser mecánico si no tienes manos?  
Karin: Eso es todo, sayo wan!  
Ruki: Sayo nya  
PD: Los zombies vienen en camino! Nos matarán a todos!**

Marco- gracias por no pedir yaoi..

Erick- interesante jejejeje XD -mirando una sandia-

León- Erick?

Erick- si..-sigue viendo a la pera-

León- narrador?

Narrador- si?

León- es sandia -toma la sandia- no vez su sensualidad? No miras estas rallas tan verdes oscuro y su sexy forma de huevo negro?

Narrador- si? Perdón entonces -mira la sandia- contento?

León- si, así como seguía..que haces?

Erick- veo esta hermosa! Pera! -toma a Paola y la lanza hacia luka-

León- Erick sabes a quien tiraste?

Erick- si...

León- debes de correr..

Erick- lo seee..-desaparece-

Paola- Erick, estás muerto! -desaparece tras de Erick-

León- bueno flippy ruki, te deja vivo por dos capítulos..como te sientes?

Flippy- me siento bien..

Luka- bueno al cambio de roles!

León- ooh no...

-después de dos minutos-

Luka- ...

Marco- luka! Luka! Respira! -abanicaba a luka con un salmón-

León- okay, por eso dije ooohh no...pero nadie me hizo caso..

Sebastián- yo hablare por todos...No vez que nos traumaste! XD...

-entre eso aparece Paola y Erick con la ropa desordenada y desgarrada-

Paola- te odio...-ruborizado-

Erick- yo también -le besa la frente- bueno ejem!

Que aparezcan los amigos de guerra de Flippy y lo maten por venganza

-entre eso aparecen sneaky y mouse kaboom-

Erick- bueno chicos maten a flippy..

Sneaky- sabíamos que flippy nos no mato por querer pero,

Mouse kaboom- el reto dice maten a flippy..

-entre eso sneaky y mouse kaboom matan a flippy después flippy revive y se van a comer pizza-

Paola- bueno, splendont y splendid

Splendid- si?

Paola- les digo cual es la manera de saber quién es el mejor?

Splendont- si...

Paola- bueno es, Peleen contra Nemesis y Pyramid Head! Quien sobreviva será el más fuerte

Splendont y splendid- bueno -desaparecen-

Erick- sabes que no ganaran verdad..

Paola- lo se...pero será divertido!

Erick- bueno...Giggles.y...Petunia,les toca limpiar el cuarto de Ruki!

Marco- El siguiente reto es para Russell, pelea contra Moby Dick!

Russel- cuando?

Marco- hoy..

Russel- para qué?

Marco- para ver si sos fuerte?

Russel- okay -se va a matar a moby dick-

León- bueno, Flippy mata a todos menos a Paola y Apola... Okay que tienen ella que nosotros no tengamos...

Paola- simple, somos mejores que ustedes...

Marco- okay, flippy mátanos...

-después de la pelea-

Paola- así que flippy, tiene te con pingüinos?

Flippy- si y tú?

Paola- yo con demonio y algunos ponies...rosados y blancos...-dejando de beber té y guarda todo su juego de te-

Flippy- interesante -dejando de beber té-

Paola- okay -chasquea los dedos y todo vuelve a la normalidad-

Erick- flippy...

Flippy- si...

Erick- aléjate de Paola -toma a Paola- es mía..-la abrasa-

Marco- bueno, Flaky quiero que aparezca tu lado psicópata y mate a todos menos a las personas antes mencionadas...okay...ella nos odia o qué?

León- debes de hacerlo lo siento...

-después de muchas muertes-

Paola- flaky...-toca su mejilla- aasshh...no despierta -chasquea los dedos y todo vuelve a la normalidad-

Luka- bueno, El ultimo reto es para Kaito, dame tu cono de helado es para ruki...

-kaito aparece y le da el cono a ruki-

Kaito- ppff..ruki tengo mas..

Luka- bueno Ahora las preguntas! Wuajajaja! -otra vez parpadean las luces-

Erick- 1..Lammy por que no amas a Mr Pickles?

Lammy- claro que lo amo -lo abrasa- pero solo lo veo como hermano, solo amo a truffles...

Paola- sandia! Perdón 2! Flippy que se sintió ser asesinado por tus amigos?

Flippy- pues mal, porque bueno me mataron pero tenían derecho después de todo..

León- y 3 Handy como puedes ser mecánico si no tienes manos?

Handy- pues es fácil, tengo muchos años de práctica aparte escribo con la lengua...

-todos se quedan callados-

Paola- wooow! Eso es genial..

Marco- si!

-aparecen splendid y splendont-

Paola- así que quien gano?

Splendid- nadie..

Splendont- sí, porque no pudimos contra ellos

Sebastián- bueno esta es de..

Erick- Sebastián yo quiero decir esta...

Sebastián- no yo!

Erick- yo!

Sebastián- yo -sacando una espada-

Erick- dije que yo -sacando una pistola-

-entre eso se inician a pelear-

Paola- bueno, la diré yo... Esta es de...

Marco- **Sable 343**

**Oye espero que no te enojes por lo que hare luego, aunque todos hacen lo mismo, en fin, comencemos con los retos  
Erick: Me ganaste la oportunidad de ser una segunda temporada...bueno ya que, la vida sigue  
"Sable 343, bueno me gusta tu fic muy bueno espero que sigas comentando y no soy una chica ya van como dos contando con la tuya, no me gusta que me digan que soy una chica entendido XD"  
Ok esta bien jeje...ESPERA ERES HOMBRE?  
Bueno luego comento mejor, tengo cosas que hacer, adios!**

Erick y Sebastián dejan de pelear-

Erick- okay! Listo sable estas muerto! -saca de la nada una espada- te estaré esperando, come here baby?! XD

Sebastián- okay?

Paola- bueno -inicia a flotar- sable? Una pregunta nunca te distes cuenta?...qué? -sus ojos se vuelven rojos- Erick, era hombre?..jejeje

Marcos- así se pone ella, cuando esa otra yo toma su lugar?

León- si..

Erick- sabias sable antes yo pensaba igual que tú eras mujer :) así que te perdono XD

León- porque en el fanfiction, solo hay chicas no chicos..Erick

Erick- y? Ese no es el punto que no puedo hacer un fic...porque tengo derecho...como humano..

Sebastián- bueno esta es de...

Marco- **abby**

**Bueno es la primera vez que mando un review a un chat show asi que a empesar con algo corto .**

**Entra una chica de pelo largo hasta la espalda con las puntas rojas con una camisa vlanca con imagenes fosforesentes un pantalon de mesclilla y unos combers rojos un chico de cabello negro con fleco de lado una camisa negra un pantalo de mesclilla y convers azules.**

**Hola bueno yo soy abby ve a sebastian y se lansa sobre él y se le queda viendo .**  
**Abby: que lidos color de ojos.**  
**Sesar: abby mejor bajate de él .**  
**Abby:oooo si verdad lo siento sebastian lesonrrie y le da la mano**  
**Sebastian :no inporta agarra la mano y se levanta**  
**Abby:bueno los retos**

**Sesar :yo los digo porfa si  
Abby: ok  
Sesar:los retos**

**1:flippy dame tu boina**

**2:flipqy dame tu cuchillo abby para que el cuchillo  
Abby:por si las dudas  
3:sebastian tomate una foto y pon tu autografo enserio abby  
Abby: bueno emmmmmm... a eso no tengo excusa  
4:petunia se buena y limpia mi cuarto y el de abby  
Sesar: el de abby es peor  
5:esplendod quitate el antifas**

**Sesar:las pregu...fue unterunpido por abby**  
**Abby: me toca las preguntas**

**1:flippy te adoro que le biste a flaky**  
**2:flaky que le biste a flippy**  
**3:erik puedo conoser a A2 plis plis**  
**4:lunpy por que eres tan tarado**  
**5:lammy por que eres tan put..digo cofcof putacofcof**

**Sesar:eso es todo creo pero...fue interunpido por abby**  
**Abby:no me quiero ir me quiero cedar dijo triste**

**Sesar:si no te mueves te violare**  
**Abby:bueno ya me boy digo con una sonrrisa obligada  
Sesar:asi se dise  
Abby:se despido con un abraso de sebastian y igual de erik  
Abby y sesar:chao****  
Y desaparesen en un portal con nevlina .**

-todos quedan viendo a Sebastián-

Sebastián- bueno abby, tengo novia y se llama A2, la amo -abrasa una foto de A2- y si alguien la aleja de mi -sus ojos tornan negros- el hijo de su puta madre muere..y bienvenida tambien n-n :) esperamos mas comentarios tuyos

León- bueno, a los retos

Luka- flippy danos tu boina para abby

Flippy- claro -le da la boina a luka y luka mete la boina en una caja-

Luka- ahora tu fliqpy danos tu cuchillo

Fliqpy- solo, porque es la segunda temporada te daré el cuchillo sin problemas -fliqpy pone su cuchillo en la caja

León- ahora, sebastian tomate una foto y pon tu autografo...okay?

Sebastián- eemm, abby para que quieres mi foto? Jejejeje bueno -se toma una foto y firma la fotografía y pone la foto en la caja-

Paola- bueno, petunia se buena y limpia mi cuarto y el de abby se lo enviare por mensaje..

-después de 5 minutos-

Petunia- no te preocupes eehh limpiado peores... Sabes de quien hablo verdad bueno me voy

Paola- bueno splendont -mirándolo pervertida mente- quitate el antifas

Splendont- esta bien, no seré como la marica de mi hermano

Splendid- a quien le decís marica!

Splendont- a ti! Bueno -se quita la máscara y todos quedan callados-

Paola- hermoso! -abrasa a splendont-

Erick- -celoso- bueno ejem! Paola suelta a splendont -tomando a Paola de la mano-

Paola- claro -suelta a splendont- bueno a las preguntas!

Marco- bueno flippy te adoro que le biste a flaky

Sebastián- hay! Marco! No te vi así de gay?

Marco- no soy yo, fue la pregunta!

Sebastián- como digas cofcofgaycofcod

Marco- te escuche..bueno flippy responde

Flippy- pues gracias, bueno fue por su ternura y porque me ama por lo que soy y aparte ella nunca me dejo solo

Paola- bueno, me toca...flaky que le biste a flippy

Flaky- pues él es muy apuesto -se pone nerviosa- y el es muy amable solo eso!

León- bueno a la 3! erik puedo conoser a A2 plis plis

Erick- león, pero ya conoces a A2?

León- si yo sé pero ella quiere..

Erick- quien?

León- abby..

Erick- pues si puedes, te dejamos okay..

-entre eso un agujero negro aparece y sale abby-

Abby- gracias! Gracias! -abrasa a Erick- gracias Erick...

Erick- no hay de que...

Luka- bueno abby ten este son los retos que pediste -le da la caja- el cuchillo de fliqpy, la boina de flippy y la foto de Sebastián..abby...

Abby- siii -mirando a Sebastián comiendo una manzana-

Luka- para que quieres la foto de Sebastián

Abby- pues, es secreto...sshh!

León- sabias que Sebastián es novio de A2...

Abby- siii -comiendo una galleta robada de la cocina-

Erick- bueno, lumpy! -mira a lumpy que mira una mosca en la pared- el nunca cambiara...

Lumpy- si? -mirando la mosca-

Erick- porque eres tan...

Paola- estúpido! Baka! Parcino! Idiota!

Sebastián- no era necesario decirlo así..

Paola- quise ser un poco especifica con el..no lo crees..

Sebastián- mmm, esta bien...

Lumpy- pues...-mira el techo- no lo se...

Fliqpy- lumpy nació estúpido y será estúpido para siempre..m XP

Sebastián- bueno, ejem! lammy por que eres tan put..digo cofcof putacofcof

Lammy- solo porque me emparejan con muchos personajes happy tree, pero yo amo a truffles n.n

Erick- entonces ya no amas a flippy?

Lammy- pues no...-mirando una piña-

Abby- puedo decir este comentario...

León- si dale..

Marco- bueno este es de...

Abby- **duberlyhotmail**

***aparece una chica no menor de 13 años con una chaqueta de splendid y un gorrito de él***  
**admin n: :DD hopla! me presento mi ser admin n (?) y!- *es interrumpida***  
**blayck: *aldito flippy (fliqpy) juro que te matare! por órdenes del general tiger! *****! ******!**  
**bley: heee yume dice que no deverias decir tantas groserías...*dice mientras le toma la mano a "alguien"***  
**sacari: hola .3.!?**  
**admin: *las aparta a las tres* aléjense! *dice mientras sostiene un crucifijo,un helado y una tela de color rojo***  
**admin: *las mira* 3 seeee...emmp HACI! HOPLA! bla bla bla! -3- ahora mis preguntas! :DD**

**splendid: ooo mi querido splendi siempre e querido retarte a esto!..según mis investigaciones (?) e descubierto que a superman le aumenta su fuerza/hiperactividad si llega a estar serca del sol asi que...!te reto a ir y quedarte serca del sol unos 30 minutos! quiero ver que tan interactivo llegas (?)**

**nutty: la boca de splendid sabe a chocolate! :DD y si pruebas mas a fondo podrás entrar a un mundo de color y dulces!**

**blayck: 3 *mata al admin con sus garras* jejej bueno! *mirada sádica* es mi hora de diversión**

**flippy (fliqpy): luchen contra mi! *dise mientras saca sus garras y un monto de armas que no dire (?)***

**admin n: :c que malvada *dise mientras revive y la quita del lugar* jejej bueno alguien mas por preguntas? *mira a bley y sacari***

**bley: asi! yume quiere decir algunas preguntas/retos!**

**admin n: ok?...*dise mientras se quita del lugar***

**bley: jeej hola! a todos!yo soy bley y ella es yume! *dice mientras señala a "alguien"* ennn...bueno ya que yume dise que no puede hablar yo diré sus retos!**

**splendont: yume dice que quiere que des un paseo por calalini! :DD *dice mientras "algo" abre un agujero con unas extrañas manos negras* y que si quieres ponerte una clase de botón o algo en el ojo! *dice mientras en una esquina se ve a yume parada y se puede ver que uno de sus ojos tiene un botón cosido mientras le brota un liquido negro de este(?)* eso es todo! :DD**

**admin n: bueno eso es todo hoppla! posdata: MUERTE A FLAKY!**

Erick- bueno bienvenida...!

Luka- bueno splendid vete donde el sol..

Splendid- claro -se va-

-despues de 30 minutos-

Splendid- pues, es mentira solo logre que me bronciara un poco..

Paola- nutty, ya sabes..

Nutty- si...ven aqui splendid! -se le tira a splendid y lo besa y mete su lengua donde dios quiera sabe donde ya que nadie queria ver la escena yaoi- pues es mentira no hay mas sabores dulces alli, mejor te recomiendo la boca de sniffles...-se va a sentar a su asiento-

Paola- splendid -lo toca- creo que se murió..

Marcos- bueno sigamos..flippy y fliqpy peleen contra blayck...

Fliqpy- pan comido..-se va con flippy-

-DESPUES DE TRES HORA ETERNAS-

-regresa fliqpy todo hecho paste igual que flippy-

Erick- te gano?

Fliqpy- si -se cae en el piso-

Erick- yo lo sabia...jejeje XD, bueno splendont iras?

Splendont- claro -se pone un botón en el ojo y se va donde yume para darle un paseo donde calalini-

Paola- bueno esta es de!

León- **Kisha-Hyuga **

**Buenu soy nueva, pero me termine de mirar este fic en creo 1 día y medio e.e****  
Aparece una chica alta con el cabello largo de color negro con una remera negra y unos pantalones azules oscuros y unas zapatillasnegras y ojos marrones oscuros junto con un chico de cabello color negro ojos rojos sudadera blanca y pantalones azules con zapatillas negras con una capa negra y sonrriendo locamente (si creo que me lo hice medio como jeff pero que se le va a hacer? )  
Esther: yo soy esther (Kisha) es que solo me puse otro nombre de perfil por mal de la cabeza n.n  
Insane: Alguien te pregunto?  
Esther: Callate (le da una golpisa en la cabeza y se desmalla)...bueno aquí las preguntas :3****  
preguntas ( haré 5 preguntash )  
1) Flippy por que eres tan tierno y sexi?  
2) Fliqpy como te enamoraste de Flaki?  
3) Nutty cual es tu dulce favorito? te doy dulces de por vida n.n  
4) Sniffles se puede traficar chicle? (es que mis compañeros lo hacen u.u)  
5) Luka me das un abacho? ( cara de cachorro)  
Retosh****  
1) Erick mata como quieras al personaje que mas odies de HTF ( ya se que no esta Giggles, ashi que mata a otro :3 )  
2) Cuddles me das un abrazo? es que eres un conejito muy tiernoo :3 ( ya se que todo los HTF estan en forma anime pero yo te digo conejito Cuddles)  
3) Fliqpy mata a alguno de los oc que mas odies pero que no se resistan y luego ese oc puede matarlo cuantas veshes quiera *.* ( Fliqpy no te odio solo no quiero que ellos también me maten a mi)  
4) Nutty ardilla tierna agarra todos los dulces que quieras y dame tambien un abrazo :3  
5) Puedo matar a Lammy ?****  
6) Flaki me haces galletas? pero que no sean de organos a insane mi parte mala le gusta sin organos no se por que****  
Insane: por que no me gusta comer organos y esas cosas!****  
Esther: y si sos Insanity deberías amar esas cosas****  
Insane: me gusta si verlas pero no comerlas ya es suficiente cuando tu comiste un- (no termina de ablar por que Esther le cierra la boca)  
Esther: bueno les mando saludos a todos y les regalo a cada uno de los oc su animal favorito y un año de tacos gratis y conos :3****  
Insane: (mordiendo la mano de la pelinegra) Hasta la proxima!  
Esther: auch! hasta luego n.n ( la pelinegra comienza a pelea con el pelinegroy lo deja desmallado)  
P.D.: no soy ninguna pervertida tengo 12 años después de navidad cumplo 13 yaaay! aunque si conozco esos tipos de cosas que no debes saber hasta que seas mayor de edad... solo digo que no les haré hacer yaoi o yuri por que odio esas cosas, pero si los are hacer gore n.n tengo una mente enferma  
Insane: y eso que casi te cortas el dedo con tu tijera****  
Esther que no estabas desmayado?! ( lo golpea y lo arrastra afuera así duerme con los perros) Hasta luego n.n**

Erick- bienvenida **Kisha**-**Hyuga**!

Abby- bienvenida esperamos que sigas comentando!

Paola- si!, bueno como eres nueva te daremos unas cajas de galletas! -se las mandan-

Erick- okay, bueno a las preguntas!

Sebastián- 1) Flippy por que eres tan tierno y sexi?

Flippy- gracias por decirme que soy sexy, pues no lo sé naci tierno

Paola- a la 2) Fliqpy como te enamoraste de Flaki?

Fliqpy- pues la verdad me enamore al mismo tiempo que flippy, la vi caminando hasta que lumpy se fue a estrellar contra ella y salió toda su sangre fue hermoso

Luka-okay? O. o

Erick- bueno la

Sebastián- 3) Nutty cuál es tu dulce favorito? te doy dulces de por vida n.n

Paola- esa pregunta es fácil es..

Nutty- quien dijo dulces!...

Abby- dice ella que te regalara mucho si decís su favorito

Nutty- pues todos todos los amo!

Abby- 4) Sniffles se puede traficar chicle? (es que mis compañeros lo hacen u.u)

Sniffles- pues creo que si...ya que se trafica cual quiere en todas partes del mundo..

Marco- y sandia! Perdón cinco!..Luka me das un abacho?

Luka- claro -abrasa a Esther y Esther se siente feliz-

Esther- gracias luka TTuTT

Luka- no hay de que...

Abby- bueno a los retos...1) Erick mata como quieras al personaje que más odies de HTF (ya sé que no esta Giggles, así que mata a otro: 3)

Erick- Erick mira a -lammy, petunia y giggles (debía de poner a giggles ya estamos en la segunda temporada)- okay -sus ojos tornan rojos- esto cera fácil -saca una pistola y le dispara en la cabeza a lammy, petunia y giggles- okay ya...hoy mate sin ganas 77 estúpido colegio! -patea una sandia y esta sandia le cae a marco y lo deja inconsiente- esa sandia salió volando no fue mi culpa...

Paola- okay?, bueno a la...2) Cuddles me das un abrazo? es que eres un conejito muy tierno :3 ( ya sé que todo los HTF están en forma anime pero yo te digo conejito Cuddles)

Cuddles- gracias -abraza a Esther- gracias por el apodo

Esther- no hay de que...jejeje

Marco- bueno, 3) Fliqpy mata a alguno de los oc que mas odies pero que no se resistan y luego ese oc puede matarlo cuantas veshes quiera ( Fliqpy no te odio solo no quiero que ellos también me maten a mi)

Fliqpy- cual quiera...-mirando a Paola-

Marco- si..

Fliqpy- muerte Paola! -se le tira Paola con un cuchillo-

Paola- que! -sus ojos tornan rojos y -

**-NO CAMBIE DE CANAL MUY PONTO REGRESAREMOS Y AHORITA UNOS COMERCIALES-**

-DE LOS PRODUCTORES DE EEMMM…MUCHAS COSAS RECIEN SALIDO DEL MICROONDAS-

EL REPELEPERRAS PRO! JAJAJAJA XD LOL

ESTAS CANSADA DE LAS PERRAS

-sale giggles-

Giggles- si!

ESTAS CANSADA DE LAS ROBA HOMBRES

Giggles- si!

CANSADA DE TENER ESA HORRIBLE CARA QUE PARECE PEOR QUE UNA BERRUGA DE TU TIA

Giggles- sii ehh?

EL REPELEPERRAS PRO! ES LA SOLUCION!

Giggles- y eso que es?

EN ESE ESTUPIDO TRAGASTES DE AGUA MAR

EL REPELEPERRAS PRO!

ES UN REPELENTE PARA MUJERES QUE QUIEREN QUITARTE EL ESPOSO

Giggles- como funciona?

FACIL (COMO TU HERMANA?)

SOLO ACERCATE A LA BASTARDA QUE QUIERE QUITARTE A TU HOMBRE..SALUDALA TIERNAMENTE Y LANSALE EL SPRY EN LOS OJOS Y VEZ COMO SE RETUERSE DE POR AGOHARSE CON ESO…PERDON SE RETUERSE DE FELICIDAD…

Giggles- woow!

EL REPELEPERRAS PRO!

CUIDADO!

LAS ROBA HOMBRES ESTAN EN TODOS LADOS NI TIENEN LIMITE DE EDAD

-parace luka vestida de abuelita-

Luka- mi hijito me puede decir la hora..

Cuddles- claro son las…

Giggles- aléjate de mi hombre perra! –le tira el spry a los ojos-

Luka- aaaaahh!

SI LLAMAS EN LOS PROXIMOS 1.22 SEGUNDOS TE LLEVAS ASOLUNTAMENTE GRATIS EL DIVIDE NO MAS CELOS! EN LO CUAL INCLUYE TIPS PARA ELIMINAR LOS CELOS

TIP NUMERO 1!

TIENES UNA PAREJA SUPER SEXY Y TODAS LAS MUJERES SELES TIRA CUANDO EL PASA POR LA CALLE…ROMPELE LA CARA! CON UN FIERRO PARA QUE NADIE LO MIRE A LA CARA!

-SALE CUDDLES TODO GOLPEADO POR EL FIERRO- HORRENDO!

Giggles- tengo una duda?

SI SERIHUELLA DESNUTRIDA EPILECTICA

Giggles- realmente funciona?

POR SU PUESTO! AQUÍ TENEMOS A UNOS QUE LOS USARON

-SALE NUTTY-

Nutty- el repeleperras cambio mi vida es el mejor producto que puede existir –después de cámaras-

Nutty- ya ya ya lo dije pero no me maten…(le ponen a nutty una bolsa en la cara)

EL REPELEPERRAS PRO! COMPRALO YA!

**-OKAY VOLVEMOS CON LA PROGRAMACION HABITUAL-**

Paola- que dije yo?

Fliqpy- que tu ganas tu ganas...solo deja de de cortarme...

Paola- okay solo falta esto -le saca el ojo a fliqpy- que bonito ojo..a que sabrá? -se lo come- mmmm, sabes fliqpy no sabes tan mal, con voz puedo hacer un pastel jejejeje -sonríe tétricamente-

Erick- okay Paola, ya basta!

Paola- okay -suelta a fliqpy y chasquea los dedos y fliqpy vuelve a la normalidad- ya sabes fliqpy...un rico pastel..jejejeje

-fliqpy solo traga saliva del miedo-

Abby- esa es lo que pasa cuando sus ojos...

Sebastián- si...bueno a la! 4) Nutty ardilla tierna agarra todos los dulces que quieras y dame también un abrazo: 3

-entre eso cae montón de dulces-

Nutty- si! -la abrasa a Esther-

-después de 5 minutos ya no había dulces-

Erick- nuevo récor...

León- sí, bueno a la...5) Puedo matar a Lammy ?

Luka- ...-inicia a llorar- estoy orgullosa que tanta gente odia a lammy, bueno Esther! Vamos matemos a lammy -jala a Esther y le da un arma- lista?

Esther- claro -sonríe y con esto persiguen a lammy por todo el set y desaparecen-

Abby- a donde se van? Cuando hacen eso?

León- pues se van a otra habitación donde allí el cuarto es indestructible..

Abby- y como se llama esa habitación?

Sebastián- cuarto blanco...así le pusimos ya siempre esta blanco...no nos preguntes el porqué pero siempre esta así...

Marco- bueno! El Sexo...-Paola le pega-

Paola- es el sexto!..

Marco- perdón...el sexto! 6) Flaki me haces galletas? pero que no sean de órganos a insane mi parte mala le gusta sin órganos no se por que

Flaky- vale -se va hacer la galletas y regresa con una caja llenas de ellas- espero que te gusten...

-entre eso regresa Esther con luka todas llenas de sangre negra (tuvimos que censurar ya cierta persona cofcofgiggles,lammyypetuniacofcof nos demandaron)-

Esther- gracias...-se come las galletas tranquilamente- y tengan regalos -de la nada aparecen regalos para los oc-

Erick- gracias..

-todos abren el regalo-

Marco- que les salió?, a mi un perro...

León- un león..amo a los leones..

Sebastián- un dragón...-abrasa el dragón-

Paola y Erick - jejeje -ruborizados- un gato..

Sebastián- bueno gracias por los regalos y la rica...

Erick- donación de tacos y conos!

León- te amamos...

-todos los oc abrasan a Esther-

Paola- te regalamos un..

Erick- un sensual gato color gris con ojos azules...es un demonio pero este gato puede ser tu esclavo aparte es un humano demonio...espero que te guste..

-Esther toma el gato-

Esther- gracias...-y se va muy feliz-

Marco- bueno esta es la ultima y es..

Paola- **Aryana-MMVA**!

***Aparece A2 vestida de hada/angel rosa con corazonsitos voladores y saltando como loca*  
A2: La-la-la-la la-la-la  
*Aparece Aryana con cara de traumada*  
Aryana: A1... ¿Que carajos le paso a A2?****  
A1: ...  
Aryana: ¡A1!  
A1: Apuesta  
Aryana: Ahh... Ok...  
A2: *Voz aguda* Ary-tan, ¿Por que tienes esa cara? ¡Vamos sonrie! ¡La vida es muy linda y rosa!  
Aryana: *Arcadas* P-Por favor... *Se echa a reir* ¡MK! ¡NO ME LA CREO!  
A1: Pues creetela, va a durar asi durante un par de semanas mas...  
Aryana: Jajajajja, no me la creo, parce, ella esta peor que el 2P!Belarus! Es toda la definicion de rosa y moe!  
A1: *Sonriendo socarronamente* Lo sé...  
Aryana: Sabes que cuando acabe esto la vas a pagar caro, no?  
A1: *Aura depresiva* Si...  
*Las dos se quedan viendo como A2 da brinquitos, canta y tira petalos de rosas blancas y rosas*  
Aryana: Perturbador...  
A1: Y que lo digas...  
Aryana: Ok... *Sonrie ampliamente* A lo que vinimos****  
Reto: Nutty Come si comes todo este brocoli *Da un paso a un lado y aparece un Heberes de brocoli* te doy todos los dulces que consegi hace unos dias cuando... Fui de visita, si, visita, a una fabrica de caramelos  
Pregunta: Splendid! I luv ya! *Corre y lo abraza* ¿Por que eres tan estupido? *Le sonrie inocente*  
A1: Estas feliz, no?  
Aryana: Nop, estoy del asco, pero, para que deprimirse! ¡Si la vida es bella!  
A1: *Escalofrios* Ok, definitivamente influimos en ti.  
Aryana: Sip, jejej, sabes, en estos momentos podria estar escuchando musica y mirando el techo como posesa por lo de Matias, pero, pa' que? ¡No vale la pena llorara por ello! ¡Si es feliz con otra vieja por mi bien...! ... E-En serio...  
A1: B-Bueno, es mi turno...  
Reto: Lammy, hace rato no te torturo... Besa a Disco Bear y luego quiero que alguien [Luka] Los fria como gambas (Camarones)  
Pregunta: Giggles... ¿Como se siente haber estado con todos y cuando digo todos es TODOS los hombres [Y una que otra mujer] de HTF?  
A2: *Tararea alegremente y lanza brillitos rosas* Ary-Tan, no te deprimas Sabes que aun asi siempre Matias va a ser tu mejor amigo... Y Bueno, si es feliz con Sara esta bien, en especial, mira el lado bueno!  
Aryana: ¿Cual?  
A2: Fuiste su cupido! Tu los presentaste! ¿No es eso bueno?****  
Aryana: S-Si... Eso creo...  
A2: ¿Vez? ¡Eres un cupido! ¡Lalalalalala - la!  
*De la nada una nube rosa envuelve a Aryana y cuando se difumina esta ella vestida de cupido*  
Aryana: ¿¡PERO QUE C*Ñ*?! *Suborisada a mas no poder*  
A2: Cupido y amor everywhere! ¡YAY! Jejjeje  
Reto: Todos! Cosplay de cupido! [Hasta Erick y los demas]  
Pregunta: ¿Es mejor el fucsia o el rosa pastel? Y, ¿Ustedes puedes oler algo a las rosa? Por que yo nop :3  
*Sigue dando brinquitos y echando brillos y petalos de rosas*  
Aryana: *Le agarra el cuello de la camisa a A1* Deshas esto YA  
A1: Si... A mi tambien me esta perturbando.  
-A2... Esto...  
A2: *Pone cara sadica y un aura oscura a su alrededor* El trato era hasta la proxima, proxima semana y yo, si tengo palabra...  
A1: Oh, entonces...  
A2: *El aura sadica aumenta* Ademas, entre mas pase, mas cosas horribles tendre derecho a hacerte... *El aura desaparece y sonrie inocentemente* No?****  
A1: *Tiembla*  
Aryana: *Suspiro* ... Ustedes son un circo...  
-Erick, gracias por los consejos, la verdad, me paso haciendo varias de esas cosas... Pero nada... Buee, cuando llegue llegara... no? *sonrisa triste*  
A1: Oh no... Oh no!  
A2: ¿Que pasooop?  
A1: Aryana...  
A2: Que le paso a Ary-Tan?  
Aryana: *Suspiros...*****  
*Silencio*  
-¡QUE SE JODA TODO ESTO! *Comienza a destrozar cosas* ¡¿Por que soy tan pendeja!? ¡Nadie merece mis ptas lagrimas! ¡Ni siquiera mi mejor amigo! ¡Por mi que se joda y que se case con esa Sara! ¡Aggg! *Agarra una silla y A1 la sujeta para que no siga rompiendo el set*****  
-M-Me siento mal...****  
A1: *Le acarisia el pelo* Si, si, lo se...  
A2: Awww, Erick... Ary-Tan esta mal**

-Erick jala a aryana y abraza-

Erick- hola aryana

Aryana- Erick -inicia a pegarle-

Erick- aryana eso duele

Aryana- lo siento...es que...el...

Erick- aryana, mírame...-aryana lo mira-

Aryana- si Erick?

Erick- eres linda como eres okay, bella y hermosa como eres, y si conociera ese tal Matías, lo mataría por ti, porque tú eres mi mejor amiga no eres parte de nuestro mundo...okay, pero por favor deja de llorar -le toma la cara y le besa la frente- deja de llorar si, por que el no merece tus lagrimas, okay, aparte, que tiene Sara que no tengas tu?

Aryana- no lo sé?..

Erick- jejeje, -abrasa mas hasta que aryana deja de llorar- solo deja de llorar..mi pequeña aryana

Todos- aaaawww! -menos Paola-

Paola- aryana, aléjate de Erick...

Aryana- no -lo abrasa mas-

Paola- aléjate -se les tira encima- el es mío -lo abrasa-

Aryana- también es mi mejor amigo! -lo abrasa más duro-

Erick- chicas suéltenme! -se levanta- suficiente...

Paola- okay -se levanta y patea a Erick y sale volando-

Aryana- porque lo hiciste?

Paola- por idiota...

-15 minutos después-

Erick- bueno iniciemos!

Paola- nutty!

Nutty- si?

Paola- comete estos brócolis…

Nutty-enserio? –Mira aryana-

Aryana- si..Y te doy los caramelos…

Nutty- este bien –se los come pero vomita todo el brócoli comido y luego se come los caramelos- el brócoli me hace enfermar XP por eso ODIO LAS VERDURAS!

Abby- bueno –abraza a Sebastián- a la siguiente

Sebastián- abby 77

-A A2 los mira y se pones un poco celosa-

A2- ejem! –Celosa- seguimos… splendid! –va y abrasa a splendid- porque eres tan estúpido?

Splendid- no soy estúpido si no que….hago cosas que al final me salen mal

Luka- buen Lammy, hace rato no te torturo... Besa a Disco Bear y luego quiero que alguien [Luka] Los fría como gambas (Camarones….

-silencio incomodo-

Luka- jejejejejejejeje! Vala lammy besa a disco bear para que los mate rápido! Jajajajajajajajajaja!

Lammy- dios ten piedad de mi! TT-TT –lammy besa a disco bear y luego luka la toma con disco bear y se los lleva a un lugar que nadie sabe-

Marco- donde se fue luka?

Paola- no quieres saber marco…no quieres saber, bueno…Giggles... ¿Como se siente haber estado con todos y cuando digo todos es TODOS los hombres -Y una que otra mujer de happy tree-

Giggles- pues me siento algo mal…

Erick- cofcofmentiracofcof… hey yuo no fui..

-giggles lo queda viendo con odio-

Giggles- a la próxima mato a Paola….jejejejeje

Marco- eso veremos –sus ojos tornan negros-

León- jejejeje creo que este angel, no es del todo un angel….bueno…el reto para nosotros ppfff…enserio…

A2- sip!

Erick- bueno –todos hacen cosplay de Cupido-

Paola- Erick! – Se le tira a Erick y lo abrasa a no poder- Erick esos niños me quedan viendo mal…

León- Paola, deja de abrazar a Erick también quiero un poco de tu amor….-con un poco de hemorragia nasal-

Sebastian- no a mi Paola!

Marco- jeje un abraso Paola?

Paola- kya! –Abrasa más a Erick-

Erick- bueno ya! –Chasquea los dedos y Paola se regresa con el típico vestido blanco con sus zapatillas negras y su gorro negro- ppfff...pervertidos…estas bien Paola?

Paola- si –mete su cabeza en su cuello- gracias gatito –le besa la mejilla-

A2- bueno, cual prefieren fucsia o color pastel?

Sebastian- pues para mí el color pastel…

León- si

Erick- todos de acuerdo?

Todos- si

Erick- bueno…

Sebastian- A2 me das un abraso?

A2- no que te lo de ´´abby´´

Sebastian- pero A2? Yo te amo a ti….

A2- mentira…-se va corriendo llorando-

Marco- la hiciste llorar

A1- si sebastian, que mal novio sos mira hiciste llorar a A2 por abby…-señala a abby que jugaba con el gato blanco de Paola-

Marco- demonio malo…

Sebastian- que que! Quieren que haga! No soy romántico…

A1- solo alégrala…-lo empuja y cae encima de A2-

Marco- jejejeje XD

A1- XD –hace los cinco con la mano con marco-

Erick- bueno aquí nos vamos nosotros….

Paola- ojala que le haya gustado…

León- aquí nos despedimos...

Marco- adiós

**-FIN DE LA TRANSMISION-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-aparece paola y erick hablando-**

Paola- asi que yo debo hacer eso,para querer esa cosa media roja con toques de negro..

Erick- pues si,no todo es facil, aparte por que no esperas a luka para que te lo consiga..

Paola- es que...yo lo quiero ahora!...-haciendo berrinche pequeño- pero...si tienes razon...pero seguro que me lo dara...

Erick- claro -sonrie- pero si quieres yo puedo -interrumpido-

-entre eso aparece marcos y luka-

Luka- ejem! Romeo deja de enamorar a mi hermanita..

Marco- si -un poco enojado- bueno!

Luka- hola a todos!

Erick- bienvenidos a chat show segunda temporada!

Paola- bueno a los reviews!

Marco- y esta es de..

Paola- **Dark Black In The Nightmares**

***Aparece Roxana vestida con una camisa roja a cuadros con un jean negro roto de rodillas y un gorro de oso panda*  
Roxana: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Como andan todos? Bien?  
*Aparece otra chica pelinegra vestida con un buzo negro y calzas negras*  
Daiana: Bueno! Supongo que ya todos me conocen?  
Roxana: Jeje bueno aqui dejamos los retos...  
1- Petunia: Vuelve a limpiar mi cuarto!  
2- Flippy: Eres gay?  
3- Flaky: Besa un pollito!  
4- Paola: Pelea conmigo!  
5-Chicas: Aman el Yaoi?  
6-Erick: Te mando Tacos! Te lo damos de nuestra parte!  
7- Todos bailen Levels de Avicii!  
8- Que alguien mate a Giggles!  
9- Todos los chicos: Hagan Yaoi! (Las dos: YAOI! *O*)  
10- Chicos: Gracias por mandarme un Feliz Cumpleaños! La pase bien!  
11-Fliqpy: Pelea conmigo!  
12-Giggles: Que se siente saber ser la MAS puta?  
Terminamos por hoy!  
CHAO!**

Erick- pues todos estamos bien -sonrie-

Paola- bueno a los retos!

Marco- bueno,1- Petunia: Vuelve a limpiar mi cuarto!

Petunia- esta bien -se va donde roxana para limpiar su cuarto-

Luka- bueno...me toca..2- Flippy: Eres gay? -mira a flippy- que yo sepa flippy no es gay, es una estrella porno 77

Flippy- no soy gay...

Erick- por que las chavas les gusta el yaoi?

Paola- nunca lo sabras erick nunca -sonrie maliosamente-

Erick- jejejeje -con una gotita estilo anime- bueno..La 3!- Flaky: Besa un pollito!

Flaky- por que? TT-TT

Paola- esta en el contrato..

Flaky- esta bien...

-marco enseña el pollito y flaky lo pesa y luego sale corriendo a llorar en un rincon-

Flaky- todos son unos malos...

Paola- lo siento...bueno esta es la 4- Paola: Pelea conmigo!

-todos quedan en silencio-

Paola- roxana, segura que quieres peliar conmigo...es que si peleo contigo..-cierra sus ojos y los vuelve abrir revelando sus ojos rojisos- ella saldra...

Erick- vamos paola -la mueve un poco hacia el agujero- tu puedes...

Paola- pero erick...alguien puede morir por la culpa de ella...

Luka- si ese es tu piedo que marco te acompañe...

Marco- eemm?...nos vamos paola?..-señalando el agujero-

Paola- pues vamonos -se van donde el agujero-

Luka- crees que viva?..

Erick- paola?...si..Roxana...creo que si?..Marco...-mirando a luka-

Luka- no...Bueno...5-Chicas: Aman el Yaoi?

Erick- oh, por dios no quiero escuchar -se tama los oidos-

Todas las chicas- si!

Luka- claro el yaoi es lo mejor no...Jejejejeje XD

Erick- bueno esta es la 6-Erick: Te mando Tacos! Te lo damos de nuestra parte! -suspira- gracias TTUTT eres la mejor... -inicia llorar-

Luka- bueno a bailar! Levels de Avicii!

-TODOS BAILAN Y ENTRE ESO PAOLA LLEGA JUNTO CON MARCO-

Erick- que tal es fuerte?

Paola- pues si un poco..Pero mas tarde me volvi una loca y casi mato a marco junto con roxana...

Luka- trates de controlar a tu hermana demonio? Marco...

Marco- ella es muy fuerte a la otra llevo a Dark..

Luka- bueno, siguiente pregunta..Que alguien mate a Giggles!

Marco- yo lo hare -saca una pastila-

Luka- bueno, lista giggles, marco te matara y tu debes de correr..Okay..

Giggles- si..-con miedo-

Paola- en sus marcas...

Erick- listos!

Luka- fuera!

Marco- listo! -sale corriendo tras giggles- muerte!

-giggles inicia a correr y desaparece tras con marco-

Paola- bueno..La 9! Todos los chicos: Hagan Yaoi! (Las dos: YAOI! *O*) -pone una cara malisiosa- erick -con voz cantarina- erick..

Erick- o por dios! No yaoi!..

Paola- erick...ya es tarde...-sonrie- es tarde...

Luka- yaoi!

-despues del yaoi-

Erick- snif snif...paola...deja de ser mala snif snif...

Paola- esta bien -suelta a erick y cae al suelo- pero a la proxima -le susurra en el odio-

Erick- todo menos eso -muy ruburizado y enojado-

-entre eso aparece marco con la cabeza de giggles-

Marco- mira ama! Tengo a la cabeza de la zorra!

Luka- oohh! Que bien marco -lo abrasa-

Marco- bueno esta es la?

Luka- 10- Chicos: Gracias por mandarme un Feliz Cumpleaños! La pase bien!

Todos los OC- gracias!...y te queremos!

Erick- bueno Fliqpy Pelea con roxana! -inicia a reir- jajajajajaja XD jajajaja encerio fliqpy? Pfff por favor...

Fliqpy- crees que no lo lograre...

Erick- ni con mi poder, ni el poder de paola y marco juntos...

Fliqpy- vale, dame los poderes de los tres y apuesto que gano...

Erick- trato heco, pero si tú pierdes mmm, no lo se quiero que paola te devore...

Fliqpy- -nervioso- vale, pero si gano tu me daras tus poderes y paola sera una simple humana...

-todos quedan callados-

Luka- erick, mas vale saber lo que haces erick...sabes lo que pasaria si fliqpy tiene a apola y paola se vuleve humana...

Erick- no te preocupes...-sonrie- bueno trato hecho -erick chasquea los dedos y erick,paola y marcos pierden su poder solo el 99% de su poder-

Fliqpy- jajajaja me ciento con mas poder!, bueno roxana estoy listo...

-fliqpy se va y erick, paola y marco caen al suelo-

Paola- luka...-cierra los ojos-

Luka- gracias, erick ahora paola..Se nos volvera hacer de 6 años..Paola..-mirandola- no te preocupes roxana ganara...

Marco- luka...-cierra los ojos tambien-

Luka- okay erick...puedes...-mira a erick que se transformo en demonio- hay santo dios! Que te paso?

Erick- si paola no tiene energia yo tampoco..Luka no puedo convertirme en humano...solo puedo estar asi como demonio...bueno sigamos...Giggles,Que se siente saber ser la MAS puta?

Luka- esa la respondere yo..Ejem -imitando a giggles- me siento, tan pero tan bien que me alegro y me siento feliz..-deja de imitar la voz de ggigles- y asi damas y caballeros eso dice despues de esa fachadita de puta que tiene...

-entre eso aparece fliqpy y roxana-

Roxana- donde esta erick?

Luka- por alli -señala al gran demonio negro con los ojos rojos-

Roxana- erick?

Erick- si?

Roxana- flippy y yo quedamos en empate..Ya que apola casi destruye por completo el cuepo de fliqpy asi que es empate...

Erick- gracias -chasquea los dedos y paola, marco y erick vuelven a tener sus poderes-

Paola- luka -abre los ojos y sus ojos demuestran un color azul oscuro y luego vuelve claro- aahh, estoy viva!

Marco- que bien -inicia a volar- estoy feliz de tener mis poderes..

Erick- bueno gracias roxana -la abrasa- eres la mejor...

Roxana- no hay de que..

Erick- hey! Roxana espera...

Roxana- si?...

Erick- ten -le da un collar blaco- es para el gato..Para que lo controles...

Roxana- gracias -se va-

Erick- okay! Fliqpy! El trato es un trato...

Luka- nohh! Perdieron los dos y ninguno hara nada..

Fliqpy- que! Adios poderes!

Erick- adios pastel carne de fliqpy.

Luka- ejem! Bueno esta es de...

Marco- **Zpye**

**Aparece una chica de pelo castaño oscuro esponjado de un lado y lacio del otro hasta los hombros con una blusa de manga corta de cebra, con short rojos oscuros con medias a tirantes negras claras y converse rojos.  
Y un chico parecido a Yoshida Haru aunque con expanciones de 5 y sus ojos decaidos con una camisa de BOTDF sin mangas y unas bermudas de mesclillas descoloridas y unos converse mas grandes negros y pircings en los labios**

Andrew: ¡VINE A JODERLES LA VIDA! ¡MUAJAJAJA-AHH! ¡cofcofcofcof! *se ahoga con una mosca*  
Angela: *Lo miro de reojo* Ejem ejem cofcofnolocosococofcof

**Andrew: ¡¿Ahhhh?! Bakaaaaaaaa  
Angela: Lol x3 en fin Aqui un nuevo chat para que yo los aborrasca con preguntas  
Andrew: Y yo con retos... yeaah... *signos de amor y paz*  
Angela: Comencemos *_***

Preguntas...

Angela: Aver DB, ¿Por qué acosas a Petunia y a Giggles?  
Andrew: Menos a Flaky Lol cofcofporplanacofcof  
Angela: Esta es mi parte r.r!  
Andrew: D: Gomen  
Angela: e.e Pop ¿Que harias su tu mujer vuelve? :u y ¿Por qué es la unica que no revivio?  
Splendon't te amoo*uuu* chorchete tres  
Andrew: ¡Oyeeee! *se acerca a Dont y Did con una criptunop(como se escriba)* ¡Retira lo dicho o los hago papilla! -.-  
Angela: *nnn* Ok no lo amo u.u Chorchete / tres *Andrew se me acerca y me abraza*  
Andrew: Yo te amo*-* *lo empujo y se cae*  
Angela: callate -.- bakaaaa *le saco lengua*  
Toothy ¿Que sentiste en Class Art?  
Shifty Lifty ¿Jugamos cartas? *u* *enseño bajas*

Retos...

Andrew: *miro a los lados* Jeje... ya que Angela jugara cartas Jejejejejeje-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA mi turnooo!

Fliqpy has tu peor pesadilla y Luego viola a alguna chicaa menos a Flaky cofcofpetunialosecofcof  
Flippy hasta mujer y besa a un hombre  
Flaky hazte hombre y viola a una chica de HTF  
Did viola. a una chica menos a Flaky porque es hombre  
Nutty come dulces en acidos y luego verduras  
Spledont TU PEOR PESADILLA HECHA REALIDAD LUEGO QUE VENGA SLENDERMAN Y TE VIOLE CON TENTACULOS Y QUE TE SALGAN DE TU PU**** BOCA Y TUS OIDOS Y LUEGO MAMASELA CUANDO REVIVA Angela: *le tiro agua y luego lo noqueo* DDDD:! Se me olvido que le tocaban los retos hasta aqui los dejo duele escribir en cel con mi amigo noqueado Lol *le dibujo cosas con un marcador* Nunca se duerman cuando tengo un marcador*uuu* Lol adiooos :u

Erick- bueno bienvenido **Zpye**...

Paola- espero que sigas comentando...jejejeje

Marco- bueno...a las preguntas!

Luka- 1..DB, ¿Por que acosas a Petunia y a Giggles? Por que no a flaky?

Marco- tal vez por que es plana? Disco Bear...

-todos miran a disco bear-

DB- pues es por que flippy no me deja y si la acoso fliqpy me mata..Aparte flaky no es plana...

Marco- y como sabes?

DB- simple ya la eh visto en traje de baño...

Erick- interesante...bueno...2! Pop ¿Que harias su tu mujer vuelve? y ¿Por que es la unica que no revivio?

Pop- pues, la cuidaria y le diria cuanto la amor...y pues por que no revivio por que ella murio afueras de la fronteras happy tree y es por eso que no revivio...

Paola- ooohhh pobre pop! -lo abrasa mucho- pop no llores si -sonrie-

Erick- -celoso- ejem!

Paola- si?..

Erick- alejate de el...-la aleja de pop- eres solo mia -la abrasa- mia...-sonrie tetricamente-

Paola- erick..Deja..De..Abrasarme..-ruburisada-...gatito! 

Luka- jejejeje, bueno a la 3!

Toothy ¿Que sentiste en Class Art?

Toothy- pues...de lo peor!..No sabes que...eso me mato! Al final –inicia a llorar-

Erick- bueno -aun abrasando a paola- la 4! Shifty Lifty ¿Juegan cartas con angela?

Shifty- si

Lifty- pero despues del chat show...

Luka- muajajaja! A los retos!..Si! Ejem! 1! Fliqpy has tu peor pesadilla y Luego viola a alguna chicaa menos a Flaky cofcofpetunialosecofcof

Fliqpy- mi peor pesadilla?...

Paola- si la peor...

Erick- ajamos que aparesaca! -chasquea los dedos y no pasa nada- pero que!

Luka- erick..Recuerda que la peor pesadilla de fliqpy es apola...

Apola- jajajajajaja! Por fin libres estupidos humanos..Y hola marco...-sonrie-

Marco- hola apola..-sonrie-

Erick- alto alli!...apola ya te conocia...

Marco- sip...

Luka- bueno..Fliqpy viola aquien te plasca..

Fliqpy- a cualquiera...sin que se queje...

Luka- si..

Erick- si por que ya esta en el contrato..

Fliqpy- apola!...

Apola- que?..-Dejando de comer su cono- tu pedaso de baka quieres violarme a mi?..Pfff..Por favor -se desmalla-..

Fliqpy- ya regresamos -jala a apola a los camerinos-

Marco- erick, erick -chasquea los dedos en frente de el- okay a este que le paso...

Luka- pues, no tengo ni idea pero sigamos!

Erick- -enojado- bueno esta es la 2!..Flippy hasta mujer y besa a un hombre

Flippy- uuhh..Bueno..-erick chasquea los dedos y flippy se hace mujer y flippy besa a marcos ya que no queria besar a ningun HTF-

Marco- ...-se desmaya-

Luka- okay?...bueno a la 3! Flaky hazte hombre y viola a una chica de HTF

Flaky- este bien -se lleva a flippy version mujer-

Erick- nadie dijo que flippy si hico hombre no?...bueno la 4! Did viola a una chica menos a Flaky porque es hombre

Splendid- -mira a todos lados y toma a miku- ya regreso...

Luka- nadie dijo si era HTF o Vocaloid verdad -sonrie-

-aparece apola sin nada de mordidas ni ropa desareglada-

Erick- apola?..

Apola- si?...

Luka- eeemm? Y fliqpy...

Apola- o ese problema...ya se resolvio -cierra los ojos y paola toma el control se su cuerpo y cae al piso-

Erick- paola! -la abrasa-

Paola- erick..-sonrie-..

Luka- eeemm? Desde cuando aqui estos dos son melosos..

Marco- desde ase tiempos...

Luka- eeemm, esta bien -asustada- no dejare que nadie se acerque a paola -susurra-

Marco- dijistes algo?

Luka- no...Bueno al 5! Reto! Nutty come dulces en acidos y luego verduras

Nutty- eehh! Esta bien -se come todos los dulces acidos y luego la verduras y bomita- alguien llame a la abulancia -muere-

Marco- eeemm?...eso debia pasar?

Luka- no...-asustada-run! Bitch run! -todos corren como locos-

-no cambie de canal muy pronto regresamos-

-siga con su programacion habitual-

Luka-..Eeemm? Hola bueno..Nutty ya esta en hospital y bueno..Andrew ya no pidas más eso o si no nos demandan...

Marco- bueno sigamos Spledont TU PEOR PESADILLA HECHA REALIDAD LUEGO QUE VENGA SLENDERMAN Y TE VIOLE CON TENTACULOS Y QUE TE SALGAN DE TU PU**** BOCA Y TUS OIDOS Y LUEGO MAMASELA CUANDO REVIVA...por dios...

Luka- splendont?..

Splendont- ayuda!..-es arrastrado por splenderman su peor pesadilla-

Marco- mierda...

Erick- bueno..Que paso aqui?..

Luka- pues nutty se murio y splendont...esta con slender..

Paola- encerio mi amigo slenderman! Donde!..

Luka- ya se fue..

Paola- ooohh..Bueno...sigamos!

-entre eso aparece leon y sebastian-

Sebastian- asi que esto es uke y ese es seme?..

Leon- pues si...

Sebastian- es asquerosos...XP como las chavas miran yaoi?..

Leon- me siento violado...

Luka- ejem! Chicos...estamos al aire..Por que todos andan tan estupidos!

Erick- no lo estamos...solo es que es domingo y que en el pais esta lluviendo?

Paola- tengo examen de frances?

Leon- por que debo ir a la universidad..

Marco- por que debo ir done paola para hacer mi examen de frances...

Luka- okay okay...pero tranquilos...

Erick- okay...esta es de...

Paola- **abby**

**Aparese abby con su tipico pelo largo con puntas rojas, con una camisa berde limon que desia The beatles con un pantalon pegado y conver vlancos estatuta mediana, aparese alex con su pelo largo color negro con un fleco de lado, ojos de color verdes , camisa azul fuerte con unpantalo estatura alta y convers negros y el ultimo robin parececon el pelo cafe claro morado, camisa rojacon pantlon y convers grises estatura alta.**

Abby:chicos enseri perdo haaaaaa odio mi vida puta vida  
Alex:de que hablas  
Abby:esque ustedes no estuvieron ase dos meses nisiciera nos conosiamos  
Robi:como no entiendo y que es este lugar  
Abby:se los explicare luego haora nesesito disculparme  
Alex:de que o quien  
Abby:de algo queti inporta  
Robin:ya basta los dos  
Alex y Abby:ok...e-e  
Abby:yo preguntas ya que nessesito disculparme  
Alex y Robin:ok

PREGUNTAS  
1sebastian:enseri perdon no queria nada de eso esque ese mensage fue de ase dos meses y nunca pense que llegara a pasar esto...empiesa a llorar...y todo esto es mi culpa perdo enserio y creo que a final de cuentas nunca me gustaste ya que soy demonio y tu no se lo que seas pero eso es lo de menos si puedo aser algo lo que sea dime para que se reconsilien... :'(...puta vida y la foto era para benderla a una amiga puto Twitter y tabien me disculpo con A2 puto metroflex.

Abby:ustedes sigan yo me boy a un rincon

**Alex:segura que estas bien  
Robin:te das quenta de que ya se fue verdad  
Alex:no a donde  
Robin yo que se bueno continuemos nosotros dos  
Alex:ok**

2flaky:180 por 20 sin calculadora hee  
3toothy:que pelicula te gusat  
4mime:por que no hablas  
5lumpy:que fue primero el huevo o la gallina  
6sniffles:di un traba lenguas rapidamente  
7todos:en una plaza hay 4 gays ya, ye, yi, yu cual falta...XD  
8lammy:porque prefieres a truffles  
9truffles:amas a lammy  
10ocs:cuantos de ustedes son demonios

Alex:para ser demonio sabe llorar  
Robin:nunca la habia bisto llorar que raro  
Alex:que es raro  
Robin:pues que llore  
Alex:es sierto un demonio llorar  
Abby:LOS ESCUCHE IDIOTAS DE PACOTILLA...llorando...  
Robin:como lo iso  
Alex:tal bes hoido agudo  
Robin:bueno ya los retos

RETOS  
1flaky:as galletas de organos y sangre para Abby...los nesesitara y mucho...  
2Russell:te un acha y ve a matar al eslenderman  
3didydont:concurso del mejor cantante jueses ocs premio un trofeo  
4nutty:te una bolsa con dulse  
5mole:dega que handy te aregle la bista  
6handy:areglale la bista a mole  
7flipqy:que se aga realidad tu pero pesadilla...muajajajaj XD..  
8mime:intenta comerte fuego  
9lumpy:vuelvete dentista  
10toothy:ve a que el dentista lumpy te aregle los dientes

Robin:bueno creo que ya deveriamos despedirnos  
Alex:pero y eya ...senala a abby que estaba en posision fetal...  
Robin:ay degala

**Alex:no cres que se va a enojar  
Robi:x da lo mismo  
Alex:recuerda que no debes aser enojar a un demonio  
Robin:que pasa si los ases enojar****  
Alex:no se nunca lo he intentado  
Robin:yo mejor me boy  
Alex:te acompano  
Robin:nos la devuelven cuando acaben con ella  
Alex:bueno nosotros nos despedimos y chao chao.**

-todos miran a abby-

Sebastian- abby, olle -la toca la cabesa- eemm? Este ya dije yo no soy romantico!

Erick- haslo ya que tu la hicistes llorar

Sebastian- esta bien...abby..Olle..Mira tranquila no te preocupes...A2 no se enojo solo que me arrollo con una aplanadora gigante y hizo que mi dragon me comieran y que slenderman casi me violara pero olle vamos no te pongas asi vale...aparte solo es chat show no?...-sonrie-

Abby- eeehh esta bien -abrasa a sebastian- pero la verdad lo siento si...

Sebastian- bueno..Mira si quieres ve a donde rin...rin ocupa ayuda con cub..Ve -sonrie-

Abby- vale -se va donde rin-

Leon- sebastian..Aparece que sera el mejor...padre..

Sebastian- hey no jodan! No quiero casarme aun 77 si es con A2 si -abrasa una imagen a de A2-

Erick- bueno..A las preguntas!

Paola-..1! flaky, cuanto es 180 por 20 sin calculadora

Flaky- pues..Es...-piensa- es 3600...verdad...

Erick- sniffles?

Sniffles- es correcto..

Erick- bueno 2! toothy que pelicula te gusta

Toothy- no tengo ninguna favorita...

Leon- 3! mime por que no hablas

Mime- -hace señas- pues por que soy mimo?

Luka- 4! lumpy que fue primero el huevo o la gallina

Lumpy- mmmm...el pez! Por eso vino el dinosaurio!

Erick- okay?...bueno 5 sniffles di un traba lenguas rapidamente

Sniffles- okay...sekai de ichiban ohimesama waka tteirukara o mae ha ore no yomesono ichi souieba kami kitta ? sukoshi dake nade teyarusono ni atarashi i hi^ru sore kekkou iinesono san o mae no hitokoto niha yokei na kotoba nanteiranaidarosorejaahora migite ga ai tendakara te wo tsunago uka...listo..

Sebastian- pero que carajos dijo...

Paola- no tengo ni idea...

Erick- bueno 6! todos en una plaza hay 4 gays ya, ye, yi, yu cual falta...XD

Paola- nadie!..Tú faltas! -saca la lengua- tonto..

Luka- 7!lammy porque prefieres a truffles

Lammy- por es tan pero tan lindo -lo abrasa- es hermoso..

Erick- jejejeje, bueno..8! truffles amas a lammy

Truffles- si -sonrie-

Leon- 9! ocs cuantos de ustedes son demonios

Erick- pues..Mira yo,sebastian,leon,paola y luka son demonios...daniel es el unico humano y marco..Es un angel...

Luka- bueno a los retos! Muajajajajajajaja!..Jejejejeje..Flaky as galletas de organos y sangre para Abby

Flaky- si -va a la cocina y regresa con las galletas- listo...

Erick- bueno 2Russell te un acha y ve a matar al eslenderman

Russell- bueno -toma el acha y al final splenderman lo viola-

Leon- yo ni loco saludo a tio splenderman...

Paola- por que es super lindo...

Sebastian- contigo! Con nosotros..No..

Paola- gallinas! Bueno..3 didydont concurso del mejor cantante jueses ocs premio un trofeo...

Erick- okay..-chasquea los dedos y todos aparecen en un teatro- vamos canten!...

-despues de cantar quienes ganaron al final fue splendot-

Splendont- ja te gane!..

Splendid- a la otra gano..

-todos de regreso al estupido-

Leon- 4! nutty ten una bolsa con dulses -le sa la bolsa y nutty se los come todos-

Nutty- gracias!

Sebastian- 5! mole dega que handy te aregle la bista y 6 handy areglale la bista a mole

Handy- esta bien -trata de areglarle la vista a mole- mole esta bien?..

Mole- si un poco...gracias -sonrie-

Handy- jejejeje..-se ruburiza-

Luka- no encerio hoy todos andan del asco...

Erick- lo siento, bueno 7 flipqy que se aga realidad tu pero pesadilla...muajajajaj XD..

Fliqpy- ya esta..-señala a paola- ella es mi pesadilla...

Paola- uuumm?...bueno! 8! mime! intenta comerte fuego

-mime come fuego y se quema por dentro-

Erick- pobre mime...bueno a la 9! lumpy vuelvete dentista y toothy ve a que el dentista lumpy te aregle los dientes...esto sera gracioso...-chasquea los dedos y lumpy se hace dentista y toothy va al dentista y lumpy le jode los dientes y le saca los dos ojos-

Toothy- por eso no voy donde lumpy!

Paola- ooohh! -abrasa a toothy- ya vas a ver estaras todo bien vale...

Toothy- gracias...

Erick- bueno esta es de!

Paola- **Sable 343**

**Comienza a sonar They call me-Rednek  
: Por fin, un buen Chat Show, hace mucho que no veía uno  
Mariel: Hace mucho que no comentaba, espera, y James?  
: Se lo comieron los gatos  
Mariel: Que?!  
: Jeje, no, es mentira, esta intentando arreglar un problema  
Mientras tanto...  
James estaba atado a una silla  
Miller: Quien es tu líder?!-le pone un cuchillo en el cuello- QUIEN?!  
James: AYUDA!  
Regresando...  
: Bueno, comencemos con los retos  
"Flaky: Canta una canción sin tartamudear (Osea, sin remix)  
Mujeres: Alguna de ustedes el lesbiana? (por si acaso, a la maquina de verdades!)  
Hombre: Alguno de ustedes es gay? (por si las moscas asquerosas, ala maquina de verdades!)  
Erick: Lamento por insultarte bro, es solo que no te conozco bien  
Giggles: Por que tienes ese moño en la cabeza?  
Petunia: Que se siente ser una dama de casa?  
Handy: Eres virgen?  
Flippy: Asesina a alguien  
Luka: Te gusta Gakupo?  
Miku: Que es lo que no te gusta comer? (no se, chocolate, vainilla, pizza, algo)  
Kaito: Mariel dice que si le firmas un autógrafo"  
Mariel: Yo no dije...-sable le tapa la boca-.  
: No es para ti, es para mi-susurra-.  
"Marco: Eres pervertido?"  
Mariel: Sigo yo  
"Flaky: besa a Flippy  
Giggles: Que significa ninfomana?"  
: Por que le preguntas eso?  
Mariel: No se, escuche que James se lo dijo a Miller  
"Sniffles: inventa algo que no sea peligroso Y QUE NO EXPLOTE!"  
Mariel: Acabe  
: bueno, adios!  
Mariel: ADIOS!**

-aparece miku y le da a Erick un puerro)

Erick- ... Gracias?..Miku..-tira el puerro bueno comencemos!

Paola- bueno,Flaky Canta una canción sin tartamudear sin remix...

Flaky- eee..sta..Bien...-inicia a cantar la cancion complicated de Avril Lavinge-

-despues de cantar-

Paola- hermoso!...

Sebastian- estupendo!

Leon- bueno, al sigueinte reto...Mujeres Alguna de ustedes el lesbiana? (por si acaso, a la maquina de verdades!)

Luka- pues..Eeemm? Mira a todas..Pues yo soy lesbiana me emparejan con miku?..

Leon- creo que todas son lesbianas menos paola? Verdad...

Paola- sip -comiendo una galleta- bueno al siguiente reto..Hombres Alguno de ustedes es gay? (por si las moscas asquerosas, ala maquina de verdades!)

-todos quedan callados-

Erick- bueno creo que somos bisexuales creo?..Ya que nos hacen yaoi?..

Leon- si..Eso creo...estupido yaoi!

Sebastian- bueno a al siguiente reto 3! Erick Lamento por insultarte bro, es solo que no te conozco bien

Erick- no te preocupes sable...tampoco te conosco bien yo a ti asi que bueno..Que le vamos hacer no?..

Paola- sguiente 4! Giggles Por que tienes ese moño en la cabeza?

Giggles- por que me hace ver más femenina...

Luka- 5! Petunia Que se siente ser una dama de casa?

Petunia- algo cansado...

Paola- 6! Handy Eres virgen?

Handy- no...-apenado-

Erick- hey! Alto...aqui nadie es virgen...nadie es virgen...

Leon- erick tiene razon...

Marco- bueno, yo si soy virgen...

Erick- eres el unico virgen aqui?...

Sebastian- bueno...ejem! 7. Flippy Asesina a alguien

Flippy- este bien -le tira un disparo a lumpy y lumpy muere- listo...

Paola-...8! Luka Te gusta Gakupo?

Luka- claro que si! El es mi todo -toda enamorada-

Erick- bueno..Miku Que es lo que no te gusta comer? (no se, chocolate, vainilla, pizza, algo)...alguien puede llamara a miku y kaito...

Paola- ya voy...-paola sale corriendo y regresa con miku y kaito-

Miku- hola a todos! Jejejeje..Bueno...pues sable a mi gusta toda clase de comida...no hay cosa que no odie...

Luka- 10! Kaito, Mariel dice que si le firmas un autógrafo..

Kaito- claro -firma el autografo- puedo decir una?...

Luka- claro...

Kaito- Marco Eres pervertido?

Marco- no claro que no! -un poco ruburizado por la pena- no soy pervertido nada de eso..

Erick- jejejeje bueno sigamos...Flaky besa a Flippy

-flaky besa a flippy y se sonrojan los dos-

Paola- eso fue rapido...

Luka- y la última! Giggles Que significa ninfomana?...creo que no la podra responder...

Giggles- pues creo que es...como tener sexo salvaje...

-todos quedan callados-

Giggles- que eso escuche yo...

Erick- okay? -asustado-

Leon- y la última! Sniffles inventa algo que no sea peligroso Y QUE NO EXPLOte!...

Sniffles- mis experimentos jamas explotan solo que lumpy los destruye...

Erick- bueno has algo...

Sniffles- esta bien -ni menos de 3 minutos sniffles ya habia hecho un robot- vez ya tengo mi experimento...

Lumpy- ooohh! Un robot -corre donde el robot solo lo toca y exploto-

Sniffles- te dije es lumpy...77

Erick- bueno aqui llego el chat show!

Paola- nos despedimos...

Marco- alto!

Erick- que?

Leon- la fiesta de halloween y el dia de acccion de gracias!

Erick- cierto! Bueno todos! Los que quieran hacer una fiesta de halloween o el dia de accion gracias pueden poner un review...haremos lo de siempre una gran loca fiesta!..pero este nuevo chat show..No sera asi bueno aqui les dejo a marco que lo esplique...

Marco- bueno...ejem!...en sus review pidan que quieren que hagamos halloween apesar que esta atrasado lo haremos o quieren el dia de accion de gracias?...ustedes deciden y el que tangas mas botos gana...aparte deben de decir donde si es halloween donde en que lugar en el set o un lugar donde aya zombies, hombres lobos o vampiros y si es dia de accion de gracias pues eemm...donde la playa o el en set o en un hotel..Donde se les de la regalada gana donde hacer la festividad...

Leon- bueno aqui nos despedimos...

Erick- adios...

**-FIN DE LA TRANSMISION-**


	3. Fiesta! de Halloween y Acción de Gracias

**-Aparecen todos en una mansión embrujada decorada mitad de halloween y mitad día de acción de gracias-**

Paola- okay Erick, pon ese pavo allí

Erick- claro -pone el pavo súper gigante en la mesa- Paola?

Paola- si?

Erick- puedo saber de donde sacaste el pavo gigante?

Paola- ooohhh, eso fue fácil le dije a tío slenderman y mi amigo Jeff que me ayudara

Erick- eso explica todo, bueno, donde esta marco, Sebastián, luka y león...

Paola- pues, luka está allí con león -señala a luka que esta media borracha que regaña a león por haber dado más cerveza- y marco y Sebastián allí -señala a marco vestido de Finn de hora de aventura y Sebastián vestido de zombie que estaban jugando UNO-

Erick- okay bueno, me voy a cambiar, luka!

Luka- que! -borracha-

Erick- te dejo la mansión ya regreso con Paola...

Luka- okay...mas te vale no violarla

Erick- claro que no hare eso! Aun no -susurra-

Paola- bueno -dejando de ver a Erick-...marco...

Marco- si?

Paola- cuida a luka, hazme el favor -mira a luka que inicia a matar a león con una botella plástica- que luka no haga nada malo...

Marco- claro...

Erick- okay, nos vamos?

Paola- claro...

**-DESPUES DE 2 HORAS Aparecen Paola y Erick vestidos con sus trajes de halloween-**

Paola- por qué debo de vestirme así -se tapa toma con su vestido blanco con encajes negros- no es justo siempre debe ser un vestido..

Erick- hey! No te quejes...mírame -señala su traje que era de Kaito- este traje me costó encontrarlo...

-entre eso aparece luka no borracha y león ambos vestidos de sirvientes-

Luka- la verdad esa no es el traje de kaito...

Erick- si?

León- no pudiste ser más original...

Erick- que quieren que gaste un traje más caro?

Luka- la verdad...no?...

Paola- pues, yo digo que! No es justo...

Erick- si es justo!

Paola- que no!

Erick- que si!

Paola- que no!

Erick- que si!

Paola- que no!

Erick- que si!

Paola- que no!

Erick- que si!

Paola- que si!

Erick- que no!

Paola- ja! Te gane ahora ven aquí te cambiare de ropa -sonríe maliciosamente- o es que quieras que tío slenderman..Lo haga...

Erick- vámonos! -jala a Paola hacia los camerinos-

Luka- bueno por mientras aquellos buscan algo mejor...

León- nosotros haremos el especial!

Marco- bueno, luka?

Luka- si, marco?

Marco- no hay ningún invitado...

León- cierto...

Luka- no te preocupes...ya los tengo...Sebastián!

Sebastián- que! -se acerca el con la boca llena de tacos-

Luka- chasquea tus dedos y quiero que aparezcan estos invitados -le enseña la lista-

Sebastián- okay -chasquea los dedos y aparecen Roxana, Diana, Andrew, Ángela, Karin, Aryana, A1,A2, Abby, Alex y Robi- ya...

A1- A2, que te dije de hacer agujeros!

A2- te digo que no fui yo? -mira a todos lados- oye estamos en el set..

Ariana- hola luka,leon,sebastian, y tu eres nuevo llamado marco?

Marco- si -ruborizado y se esconde detrás de luka-

Abby- y bueno...qué hacemos?...

Alex- para que nos querían...

Andrew- si prácticamente, no estamos haciendo nada...

Luka- solo espera...-mira su reloj- 3...2...1..

-aparece Erick y Paola ya vestidos con sus disfraces-

Paola- ahora estoy a gusto

Luka- hey! Ese no es el vestido..De..-señala el vestido de color negro de encajes rojos y con chaqueta de negra- apola...

Paola- si..La encontré aparte ayude a Erick con su traje -señala a Erick que estaba vestido de Smoking que estaba hablando con Aryana-...

Marco- okay! Iniciemos!

Erick- bueno,...

Alex- para que nos querían?

Paola- pues para hacer esta festejada en esta mansión...

Todos los invitados- ooohhh -miran todo el salón adornado-

Sebastián- bueno, cada quien tiene su mapa..

Abby- para qué?

León- es que les damos estos mapas ya que ni nosotros sabemos, que tiene embrujado esta casa...

A2- ppfff, por favor embrujada...

?- yo de ti no hago eso...

A2- pero...que..Quieres tú?

?- pues soy Daniel...

Erick- hola Daniel...-mira a Daniel con cierto odio- que haces aquí?

Daniel- veo que nada le pase a nuestra antigua casa...no crees Erick -se sienta en una silla- aparte, Paola me invito, gracias Paola -le sonríe-

Paola- no hay que...-sonríe-

Andrew- bueno, dejemos de estupidez díganos que cosas pasan en esta mansión..

Luka- bueno, como nosotros no sabemos nada de nada de este lugar en el mapa -señala el mapa- las marcas rojas son las que no deben ir y las marcas verdes si pueden ir y las que no hay nada...-traga saliva- ni se le ocurran ir allí...

Abby- por qué?

Daniel- fácil, aquí asustan...jejejeje -se inicia a reír macabramente-

A1- A2...

A2- si?

A1- Daniel, me da miedo...

A2- también a mi...

León- pero no por eso vamos a parar la fiesta diviértanse pero no se alejen ya que nosotros no podemos hacer nada con la magia de esta casa...

Karin- si nos quieren asustar no lo lograran...

Paola- no digas eso...

Karin- por qué?

Paola- porque ni yo puedo controlar mi energía en esta casa...todo lo que les dijimos es cierto...

Ariana- bueno vamos a discutir sobre esto o vamos a la fiesta!

Erick- tiene razón...que inicie el especial!

**-todo los invitados inician a sentarse algunos van a comer otros inician a ver en la ventanas-**

Luka- león, ya sabes que ninguno salga de la sala...

León- si luka...-se va-

Marco- luka, por que dicen eso?

Luka- porque nosotros no podemos controlar la energía de casa...

Marco- que clase de energía?..

Luka- no lo se...

**-en otro lado-**

Roxana- oye Erick,

Erick- si -sonríe-

Roxana- gracias por el apoyo de todos ustedes y por el collar dark..Ya esta mas -interrumpida por Erick-

Erick- controlado, jejejeje, no debes de pedir gracias, te regale el gato demonio, así que debo conseguirte algo para que se controle...-mira a Roxana pero deja de verla cuando mira a alguien que trata de pasar al otro lado del salón- si mi disculpas debo ver algo...

Roxana- bueno...-Erick se va y aparece diana-

Diana- ya vistes la mansión en el mapa?

Roxana- no aun no?

Diana- sabes que aquí -señala la marca que no hay nada- es donde Paola y apola durmieron...

Roxana- Paola, no vivió en esta casa..Lo dudo...

Fliqpy- hey! Que hacen?

Diana- pues viendo como ir a los otros cuartos...

Roxana- fliqpy,

Fliqpy- si...

Roxana- eres un inútil si con los poderes de dos demonios y de un ángel, me pudiste ganar...

Fliqpy- casi te gano...pero apola apareció y casi te mata...

Roxana- lo que sea eres un inútil...

Fliqpy- mira niñata! -casi tomaba a Roxana del cuello hasta que Paola aparece-

Paola- fliqpy, para tu bien -lo queda viendo- es mejor que te quedes viendo...

Fliqpy- si Paola...-se va-

Diana- pero que fue eso...

Paola- para tú bien diana, te recomiendo que no vayas a los otros cuartos, solo al mío...pero no ahorita...

Diana- si...

Roxana- hey! Paola..

Paola- si...-sonríe-

Roxana- sabes quién conoce... Krewella...podrían decirme sus canciones?

Paola- perame déjame pensar -cierra sus ojos- creo que Erick los escucho una vez pero dejo de escucharlos...pero yo me sé sus canciones...

Roxana- enserio, me las puedes decir...

Paola- claro...sus canciones de 2013 sin mal lo recuerdo son...• Live For The Night

• We Go Down

• Come & Get It

• Enjoy The Ride

• We Are One

• Dancing With The Devil

• Alive

• Pass The Love Around

• Ring Of Fire

• Human

• Killin' It

• This Is Not The End

• Lights & Thunder

Roxana- woow..

Paola- pero hay más aun...

Roxana- enserio!

Paola- si...-mira a Roxana hasta que mira a Erick que le hace señas- Roxana, me debo de ir...-entre eso marcos y luka- luka y marcos quédense con Erick, parece que algo pasa con Erick...

Luka- oooh, si claro...no ocupas ayuda?

Paola- no debo atender asuntos ahorita -se va-

Roxana- porque todos andan raros?

Luka- pues sí, no escuchaste bien, dijimos esta casa tiene energía, que nos hace sentir algo confundidos...

Marcos- pero bueno, por eso no dejaremos de dejar de divertirnos...

Roxana- jeje, eso me agrada...bueno fíjense que tenía una caja llena de chocolates...y preguntaba si podía...-aparece Sebastián tomando la caja llena de chocolates-

Sebastián- oye claro podemos ponerlas en la fiesta -se va y pone los dulces en el lugar de bocadillos-

Roxana- si que andan raros...

Marco- si lo sabemos..-sus ojos tornan negros-

Roxana- bueno, luka quiero...que cantes la Live For The Night de Krewella! -emocionada-

Luka- claro -se levanta y se va al escenario- bueno chicos y chicas, cantare una canción...

**-todos aplauden-**

Paola- vamos luka tu puedes!...

Luka- jejejeje bueno -inicia a cantar la canción y entre eso de la mitad de la canción luka queda congelada al ver a alguien de forma humana que se dé tiene y le sonríe y sigue pasado por unos de los pasillos de la mansión-

León- luka -inicia a correr y toma a luka cuando casi se desmaya-

Daniel- pero que rayos paso aquí?

León- luka...

Daniel- lo miro..

León- es obvio, si no lo hubiera visto no se desmaya- enojado-

Daniel- yo les advertí...

Abby- bueno! Ya dejen de pelear! Esto es una fiesta no una pelea...

Robi- ella tiene razón vamos es una fiesta...

**-entre eso Erick sube al escenario-**

Erick- bueno, todo el mundo...sigamos no se preocupen no pasa nada aquí, tal si las chicas y los chicos cantan una canción...?

Andrew- y crees que haremos esa mariconada..

Erick- mira humano, yo de ti no me hagas enojar..

Diana- bueno, pues cantemos...oigan chicas cantemos la canción de One Minute y los Chicos Canten Antidote...

Robi- me suena bien...

**-todo vuelve a la normalidad y todas y todos cantaron las canciones-**

Marco- Roxana...

Roxana- si?

Marco- lo siento, lo que paso sí, es que...

Roxana- si no hay problema...pero quiero saber lo que pasa...

Marco- si fuera fácil...mira solo has que diana no salga del salón si sale nosotros no podemos recuperar a tu amiga okay...

Roxana- pero por qué?

Marco- porque nuestra energía cambia de estado...

**-en otro lado unos 30 minutos antes del comportamiento de todos-**

Erick- si mi disculpas debo ver algo...-deja a Roxana sola entre eso león aparece con Erick-

León- sentiste eso?...

Erick- si, lo sentí...mira el pasillo- se que fue unos de los invitados...

León- crees que entro al cuarto...

Erick- sea lo que sea, debemos mantener todos a salvos...

León- si...sabes me recordaste que eso lo decía...

Erick- si...-triste- ella...-entre eso parece Paola-

Paola- chicos

**-los dos la miran y quedan viendo sus ojos negros-**

León- te debo sacar de aquí ahora...

Paola- no...Debo de quedarme...

Erick- Paola sabes muy bien que puedes...-traga saliva- y no me daré el lujo de que hagas eso otra vez...

Paola- pero Erick ya paso cinco años desde eso, si,...

León- chicos...

Erick- si

León- aparece que luka cantara...

Erick- enserio...

Paola- vamos luka tu puedes!...

Luka- jejejeje bueno -inicia a cantar la canción-

León- luka, canta muy lindo...

Erick- si...

Paola- si -toma la mano de Erick entre eso los ojos de Erick se vuelven blancos- Erick tus

Erick- maldición! -cae de rodillas y entre eso de la mitad de la canción luka queda congelada al ver a alguien de forma humana que se dé tiene y le sonríe y sigue pasado por unos de los pasillos de la mansión-

León- luka -inicia a correr y toma a luka cuando casi se desmaya-

Daniel- pero que rayos paso aquí?

León- luka...

Daniel- lo miro..

León- es obvio, si no lo hubiera visto no se desmaya- enojado-

Daniel- yo les advertí...

Abby- bueno! Ya dejen de pelear! Esto es una fiesta no una pelea...

Robi- ella tiene razón vamos es una fiesta...

**-con Erick y Paola-**

Paola- Erick?

Erick- no Paola, soy...-la voz distinta-

Paola- sshhh!...tú debes de respirar...

Erick- Paola...apola...están bien?...

Paola- si...

Erick- eso me hace feliz -entre eso vuelven a la normalidad los ojos de Erick- pero...-aturdido-

Paola- el tomo tu cuerpo...

Erick- paso algo?

Paola- luka...

Erick- ya regreseso -se va-

Paola- si...-sonríe-

6- Te encontré!

Paola- Eric.-se desmaya-

**-entre eso Erick sube al escenario-**

Erick- bueno, todo el mundo...sigamos no se preocupen no pasa nada aquí, tal si las chicas y los chicos cantan una canción...?

Andrew- y crees que haremos esa mariconada..

Erick- mira humano, yo de ti no me hagas enojar..

Diana- bueno, pues cantemos...oigan chicas cantemos la canción de One Minute y los Chicos Canten Antidote...

Robi- me suena bien...

**-en otro lado-**

Andrew- es que de verdad te digo algo pasa aquí...

Sniffles- pues te doy la razón...

Ángela- enserio...

Nutty- no vistes que luka, casi queda muerta por lo que vio, es obvio que pasa algo..

Ángela- Handy, dame la razón que es solo una broma de los anfitriones...

Handy- si pero no una pesada...aparte eh, visto una niña con las mismas facciones de Paola y apola juntas...

Sniffles- así que la viste...

Handy- si pero esta tiene un ojo azul y el otro rojo...parecía triste -toma una trago-

Nutty- así que tenemos un fantasma de Paola y apola juntos...

Ángela- por dios, si hubiera una dicha niña ya Erick hubiera dicho que nos fuéramos...

Sniffles- no del todo hay más niños en esta casa...

Andrew- ves te dije hay cosas en esta casa sin resolver...

Andrew- bueno...

**-entre eso aparece león-**

León- que hacen?

Sniffles- nada...

Todos menos Ángela- nada...

León- enserio, Ángela dime que estaban diciendo..

Ángela- dicen que vieron a niños recarnados a ustedes o algo así...

León- ooohh enserio...y esa niña era como Paola y apola juntas...

Handy- pues si...

León- les recomiendo por su bien no ver más de aquí de esta sala...

Andrew- lo que digas...

Ángela- me voy a jugar con los mapaches...-se va y aparece Erick-

Andrew- hey! Contigo quería hablar?

Erick- de qué? -dudoso-

Andrew- sabes que ya tengo la custodia de los happy tree friends...

Erick- enserio -sonríe- seguro?

Andrew- si por qué?

Erick- que yo sepa no hay ningún movimiento de mondo medía sobre eso...

Andrew- no importa pero son míos...

Erick- lo que digan...león ve y vigila a los HTF y a luka..

León- claro...-se va-

Sniffles- oye Erick?

Erick- que?

Sniffles- es cierto que aquí asustan?...

Erick- pues...puedo decir que si...

Pero no les recomiendo salir de aquí...

Andrew- pero podemos poner a flippy, splendid, russell, lumpy, toothy, cuddles y flaky para que nos ayuden -entre eso aparen los nombrados- eso fue extraño...

Erick- te lo dije, bueno, sentémonos a jugar algo...

Andrew- okay...

Nutty- juguemos eso de hacer eso del simón dice...

Erick- me suena bien...

Flippy- pensaba jugar cartas?...

Andrew- no, pero eso...es mejor

Erick- bueno quien será el rey?...

Andrew- yo! Bueno...Russell mata a Did con una criptonup y viola su cuerpo mientras lo haces

Sniffles- que asco...

Russell- criptonup...-persigue a splendid por todo el salón hasta que lo mata y viola detrás de un sofá-

Erick- que asqueroso...

Andrew- que no te gusta el yaoi?

Erick- claro que no me gusta, es como sentirse violado..

Andrew- lo que sea siguiente para ti -señala a lumpy- Lumpy hazte mujer y trata de seducir a algún chavo de HTF

Lumpy- okay -se transforma en mujer y seduce a russell-

Erick-...puedo decir una yo?

Andrew- vale...

Erick- -Va donde Toothy y le susurra al oído-Toothy mata a Sniffles y pon su cabeza. En el va-o sin que se den cuenta y si lo haces arreglo tus dientes. -se aleja de el-

Toothy- claro -hace lo que Erick dijo-

Andrew- eres peor que yo, me agrada...

Erick- no hay que...-cambian sus ojos a color rojo-

Andrew- hey se te cambiaron los ojos...como lo haces...

Erick- pues no lo sé depende las emociones que tengan cambian...

Andrew- cool, bueno...Cuddles hazte un conejo así en tu versión americana

Cuddles- okay...-se convierte en el happy tree original-

Andrew- esto es divertido, bueno ejem! Flaky hazte hombre y...-entre eso Ángela viene-

Ángela- Ya llegueeeee! *Ángela viene vestida en la parte superior con una blusa de vestir blanca, un chaleco negro un antifaz y el sombrero de Shifty* Ya estoy aquí

Andrew- Ángela como conseguiste *se pone el dedo en la parte superior y ve su gran escote y se tapa la nariz*

Erick- dios -ten Ángela le da su chaleco-

Ángela-*se sonrojo y se pone el chaleco de Erick y pone sus manos en sus mejillas y se da la vuelta* N-No p-pre-preguntes

Andrew-Que paso *se pone serio y se talla la nariz* y tu deja de verla -le pega a Erick que estaba de espaldas hablando con Handy-

Erick- ni siquiera la vi...parte ya tengo novia...

Andrew- bueno, pero tu -señala a Ángela- que te paso?

Ángela- P-P-Pues p-pe-perdí u-una apues-puesta y ahm t-tengo que-que-que *se pongo roja y me cubro con el sombrero de Shifty*

Andrew- Donde están esos mapaches

**-entre eso aparece Paola-**

Paola- creo que están en la habitación del amo

Erick- amo?, que amo -toma de los hombros y mira los ojos de Paola y sus ojos eran diferentes unos de sus ojos era rojo y el otro rojo- no eres...

Paola- shhh...bueno -sonríe- quieren galletas? Tu nutty quieres una..-se va sentar donde el resto de HTF y aparece león-

León- Erick...ella...

Erick- si ya la vi...

Andrew- como que ella -señala a Paola- ella es Paola no? No ella...

León- dijimos que cosas extrañan ocurrían aquí así que cuidado con ella -susurra-

Ángela y Andrew- si...

Erick- bueno, Andrew, sigamos el juego...

Ángela- Así Andrew termina...

Andrew- okay, eso Flaky hazte hombre que are Yaoi contigo

-todos quedan en shock-

Ángela- *Shock* QUEEEEEEEE!? *derrame nasal me tapo la nariz*

Andrew- Siii que tiene? Así y los mapaches

Ángela- es diferente -entre eso Andrew jala a flaky-

Flaky- pero que -era tarde flaky se transforma en hombre y Andrew la viola detrás del sofá-

Paola- Erick -lo abraza- te extrañe...

Erick- mi Ángel -susurra-

**-después de unos minutos-**

Andrew- bueno, Erick -mira que Erick está dormido con Paola- hey Erick!

Erick- que humano...

Andrew- me puedes dar la cinta de esto...

Erick- claro...después de esto...

Andrew- claro..

Erick- bueno me voy de aquí -se levanta y toma a Paola y se detiene- oye yo de ti salgas rápido y -chasquea los dedos y aparece flaky dormida y vestida y Erick la toma- y no toques nada -se va-

Andrew- claro...-se viste y siente algo- oye Ángela si eres tu... -se voltea y ve a Erick con los ojos negros- oye no dijiste que te ibas?

Erick- oohh!, cierto se me olvido, pero donde iba?

Andrew- no lo se...pero creo que era a la sala principal -entre eso Erick se va- pero como tu -se da la vuelta- pero que rayos?...estos están locos -toma el mapa de la mesa y sale de la habitación- mejor me voy antes que algo pase mas...

**-en otro lado en una habitación oscura-**

1- Crees que nos vieron?

2- Sí! Nos no vieron con los ojos diferentes..

3- Hey! No seas malo...

2- pppff...lo que sea...

5- más vale que se callen...

4- ya vas de amargadito...

1- y volvimos a lo mismo otra vez...

3- y bueno ella, tomo el lugar de Paola...así que...solo falta esperar...

2- si...

1- Paola no ha cambiado nada...-Toca la cabeza a Paola-

3- si...en nada...se parece a ella...

**-en otro lado en una habitación lleno de persona (solo como 6 personas)-**

Karin- Holi! Contesta o Elmo los viola!

Elmo- Elmo sabe donde viven c:

Luka- jajajajaja -se ríe-

Karin- que bueno que estés mejor...

Luka- no hay de qué...

Karin- se puede saber qué es lo que vistes...

Luka- pues -recuerda la sonrisa- se que esa sonrisa era algo pero no lo recuerdo...pero era algo malo...

Karin- como de malo...

Luka- eso es lo que no se...

**-entre eso giggles deja caer una muñeca de pelo rosa de ojos azules con vestido blanco y zapatos negros-**

Giggles- ups! Lo siento..

Luka- hay giggles... -toma la muñeca- esto es de Paola...ya regreso no toquen nada por favor...y Karin estas a cargo haz lo que desees...

Karin- gracias jejejejeje...

-luka se va-

Karin- bueno! Ya escullaron estoy a cargo!

Giggles- y?

Karin- que yo puedo hacer lo que se me plazca...

Russell- okay...-toma un trago de alcohol-

Karin- bueno, tú que me jodes la vida como hubiera día...-señala a giggles- quiero que todos en este salón que te torturen con el tenedor de los herejes, no eso es muy leve, mejor con el potro de tortura y admitas que le has sido infiel a Cuddles durante toda tu vida wuajajajaja

Giggles- si como no harían eso a mi verdad chicos...

Fliqpy- flippy, como piensas matar a la perra?

Flippy- mire abajo hay un calabozo llenos de trampas y eso podemos matarla allí...

Karin- enserio hay eso!

Flaky- si hay eso no vistes el mapa...

Karin- lo bote...

Russell- como sea vamos al calabozo!

**-se van al calabozo-**

Giggles- esto es injusto! -la tienen a marrada en la pared-

Fliqpy- bueno, flaky querida...dame mis cuchillos quiero jugar con la perra por un largo tiempo...

Flaky- okay -muestra toda la colección de cuchillos de fliqpy listo-

Fliqpy- gracias querida...

Karin- bueno giggles, aceptas que le eres infiel a cuddles?...

Giggles- que no! -entre eso fliqpy le tira el cuchillo en el estomago-

Fliqpy- yo de ti mejor digo la verdad o si no mi amigo jugara contigo -enseñando su cuchillo-

Giggles- no importa...

Fliqpy- Karin puedo?

Karin- hazlo...bueno sigamos...-se sienta en el sofá que había allí- bueno flaky...Flaky quiero que te torturen con los zapatos castigadores y admitas que tu mataste a mi pollito! (en realidad fue el ex-novio de mi hermana, ese hijo de put*)

Flaky- eeehh, está bien -se pone los zapatos- esto duele...

Karin- admite que mataste a mi pollito...

Flaky- si lo mate..

Karin- bueno, flaky ve y tráeme a agua..-se va flaky a traer agua- fliqpy! Deja de matar a giggles lo hare yo -toma los cuchillos- y ve y mata al pendejo del ex-novio de mi hermana, es un maldito hijo de su requeteputamadre! Torturalo!

Fliqpy- claro -se va-

Karin- así seguía contigo verdad zorra?...

Giggles- está bien acepto que le hice infiel a cuddles..

Cuddles- ya sabía...

Karin- jejenes sin ninguna emoción... XD...

**-en otro lado-**

Flaky- agua? Agua? Agua? -busca en todos lados agua entre eso marcos aparece-

Marcos- flaky?...que haces aquí...

Flaky- Karin, dijo que quería agua...

Marcos- okay, y luka...

Flaky- ella se fue con una muñeca de porcelana...

Marcos- bueno y donde están?...

Flaky- estamos en el sótano...

Marcos- en el sótano! -Alarmado- debo sacarlos de allí antes!...-jala a flaky donde el sótano-

**-en el sótano-**

Karin- pues ya flippy comete la pizza ya!

Flippy- está bien -se la come y se muere entre eso aparece fliqpy-

Fliqpy- ya lo hice -y le enseña la cabeza del ex-novio de la hermana de Karin-

Karin- gracias...sigue matando a la zorra...

Fliqpy- gracias -toma los cuchillos en sigue matando a giggles-

Karin- toothy...te puedes arrancar un ojo...con esta cuchara

Toothy- enserio?

Karin- por mi si -ojos de perro-

Toothy- vale -se saca el ojo- hay! Como duele -se retuerce de dolor-

Karin- gracias toothy -le da un beso en la mejilla- bueno russell... Quiero que vayas a pelear con un megalodon! ese tiburón es un monstruo ._.

Russell- pero por qué quieres que pelee con él?

Karin- porque tú eres el pirata más rudo...que puede pelear con el...

Russell- hay si como no...

Karin- está bien, era porque quiero ver quien es fuerte...

Russell- está bien -se va a pelear contra el monstruo- bueno bueno...cuddles..

Cuddles- si? -mirando unos dibujos hechos por sangre humana-

Karin- Con quien te gustaría salir ahora que terminaste con Giggles?

Cuddles- por ahora nadie pero pienso en salir con toothy...

Toothy- enserio -emocionado-

Cuddles- si..-sonrojado-

Fliqpy- hey! Basta con lo gay...no es que este encontra si no que bueno mejor ya no hablo...

Karin- jajajajajaja bueno...petunia...

Petunia- si -acostada en el piso-

Karin- Quisieran tomar té y comer galletitas conmigo junto con lammy y Paola?

Petunia- si claro...

Karin- genial...oye cuddles que vez allí...

Cuddles- son dibujos...

Karin- eso no son dos niños...

Cuddles- creo que si...

Petunia- hey quiero ver -mira el dibujo- esos no son los dibujos de apola...

Karin- por qué dices?..

Petunia- por que cuando ella estaba fuera del cuerpo de Paola...ella dibujaba ese dibujo...y siempre decía que ella vivía lejos de ese lugar...pero aquí ellos están tristes en el otro estaban felices...

Karin- enserio...-mira más al fondo del dibujo- algo dice aquí...pero esta inicia con una p y la otra con L...Mmm. -trata de quitar el sucio pero no pudo y marcos aparece con flaky-

Marcos- Karin! Deja eso...

Karin- oooh vamos...-mira a marcos-...

Marcos- ustedes salgan de aquí -chasquea los dedos y giggles se recupera y también toothy y flippy- y fuera!

-todo corre por la hira de marcos-

Karin- huy! El Ángel se enojo -tomando un poco de alcohol-

Marcos- ppfff, cállate y deja ese dibujo -toma un cartón y lo tapa-

Karin- para que quieres que nadie lo vea?

Marcos- Paola tiene suficiente que ella esta aquí...

Karin- aaahh, si...bueno -salen del sótano-

Marcos- vete al salón principal por favor...

Karin- no sin antes que me respondas...

Marcos- bueno dilo -entra a otra habitación-

Karin- Si eres un Ángel... como puedes ser hermano de Paola?

Marcos- pues nosotros...la verdad Paola era humana y yo igual...yo vivía con otra familia y ella aquí...pero como sea...Paola casi muere en un accidente causado por Erick y Paola vendió su alma al diablo igual que los demás penos yo...yo morí de algo que no recuerdo...pero...me hice Ángel..Y vine aquí para que mi hermana vuelva hacer humana o por lo menos algo pero que deje el maldito pacto...

Karin- pero sabes que sin Paola los demás mueren no?

Marcos- si lo por eso -toma un libro- vengo por este libro...

**-en otro lado-**

2- Hey! Mira...

1- que...deja a Paola en paz...

2- pppfff...que aburrida eres...

1- no es mi culpa...jajajajajajaja XD

-Erick...

-ambos miran a Paola-

1- Acaso ella dijo Erick?

2- Quien es Erick?...

6- Erick, es el idiota...okay el estúpido que hizo que Paola dejara este lugar junto apola...

1 y 2- Amo!

**-en otro lado en pasillo oscuro-**

A1- okay...bueno...donde están todos..

A2- pues no tengo ni idea

A1- Erick dijo que no nos saliéramos y fue lo primero que hicimos...

Aryana- pues busquen en el mapa..-Borracha- hip!

**-las tres miran el mapa-**

Aryana- okay, estamos aquí -señala el lugar- estamos en pasillo tres del noreste...entonces...hip!

A1- estamos pérdidas...

A2- hay hay hay no!

Aryana- okay chicas tranquilas por favor...hip!

A1- pero...tu no ayudas en nada-entre eso miran a Erick con Paola en brazos- hey Erick!

Erick- A1?...que hacen aquí?

A2- pues nos perdimos ya que todos dejaron el salón principal...

Aryana- y tu porque tienes a ella...hip!

Erick- no le creo que se emborrache con el café...

A1- si...

Erick- bueno, pues si miras solo, tomo el puesto de Paola y la original no sé donde está en esta casa...

Aryana- okay, podemos irnos a otro lado..Hip!

Erick- claro -todos se meten a un cuarto llenos de juguetes para niños como carritos, aviones y barcos de madera- no toquen nada..

Aryana- A1! Alto! Hip!

A1- wwoooow! -toca todos los juguetes- jejenes miren esto -toma una foto- hey miren esta foto Erick este no eres tú con una versión de apola y Paola?

A2- hey es cierto -toma la foto- pero esta tiene los ojos azules y rojos a la vez...

Erick- quien ven allí es ella...la verdadera como decirlo...

A2- Paola?...

Erick- más o menos...pero no toquen mas...-deja a ella en la cama- ahora descansa ella...

Aryana- oye, como es que tú sabes todo de esta mansión...hip!

Erick- pues sabrás...que dije nuestra magia no ayuda mucho verdad...pero nuestro sentido está un poco mas superado para eso...así que estamos bien...

A1- bueno, pero por que luka se desmayo..

Erick- miro, a David...yo soy su re carnación...pero este tiene ojos negros...y este come carne humana..

A2- enserio...vaya...así que ese no eres tu...

Erick- no -se sienta en el sofá- bueno aquí no nos vamos en un buen rato?..

A1- por que...

Erick- por que como impostores como ella -señala a ella- no es bueno salir...aparte si me encuentro con David...será peor...

Aryana- okay okay...bueno -se sienta en el piso- A1, has una pregunta..Hip!

A1-¿Donde fue su primera cita? *Mira mal a Aryana*

Erick- me la hacen a mí?

A2- no a los aviones...

Erick- pues mi primera cita fue con Paola, tenía 10 años y salimos a ver un película y para mí fue como mi primera cita...pero se arruino cuando león le compro un mega oso de peluche y Paola se enamoro del oso...pero le gane a él con algo que Paola no registe...-sonríe- con un peluche de lobo gris...

Aryana- enserio?..Un lobo gris...

Erick- SIP...

A1- okay...-mira a todos- esta no podrá hacer...

A2- por qué?..

A1- porque es que quería..Que todos hiciéramos cosplay de stripper menos Paola, Sebastián, Marco y Erick!...

Aryana: *Le pega* A1, mala! Oye y, ¿León qué?

A1: Oh si...

Aryana: Uiiii

A1: No vengas a joder, estas borracha

Aryana: Nop...hip!

A1: Sip

Aryana: Nooop hip!

A1: Siiip

A2: *Suspiro profundo* Ok,mientras está dos están en eso... *Aun se oye a A1 y a Aryana diciendo "No" y "Si"* ¿Que es lo mas asqueroso que han comido?

Erick- pues hablare por todos...creo que fue cuando luka cocino sushi pero del feo...qué asco...puag!

A2- jajajajajaja n.n..

Erick- si no te miento

A2- okay okay...vale

Erick- has la otra...

A2- Ammm... No sé... No se me ocurre nada para divertido... Ammm... ¡Juemos Poker Nudista! (Excepto Sebastián y Paola... Y Marco, por lo que sé es un niño no(?)

Aryana: ¡A2! ¡Ahora la pervertida eres tú!

A2: Tu cállate, estas borracha

Aryana: ¡Que no! *Chilla* hip!

Erick- Si lo estas, ten -le da un jarro de agua- esto se te quitara pero dame jarro -aryana queda quieta- no te muevas..

A1- ooohh no...

Erick- aquí va - le tira el agua en la cara y aryana le inicia a pegar a Erick-

Aryana- pero como se te ocurre tirarme agua!

Erick- pero mira se te quito la borrachera del café...

Aryana- oohh si...-se detiene de pegarle-

A2- aryana ya te puedes quitar de Erick...

Aryana- oohh si -se quita- lo siento...

Erick- ho hay problema...

Aryana- bueno me toca...Ammm...pregunta ¿Que quieren para navidad?

Erick- hablas en plural...mmmm...pues queremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad y una donación gratuita de comida...

Aryana- ustedes no piensan más que comida...

Erick- aparte de los tacos..No...

A2- como sea, sé que me odiaras pero...-mira a A1, Aryana y Erick-

A1- escúpelo...A2..

A2- bueno -suspiro- ¡Vístanse de renos! Y quédense así todo el cap. y el siguiente

Aryana- es enserio...

A2- no es mi culpa pensé que iban hacerlo en el set no en una mansión...

Erick- es no leyeron lo que dijo marcos...dijo donde quieren que hagamos el especial en el set o en una mansión...y abby dijo en la mansión...y Slenderman nos recomendó esta pero no sabíamos que había impostores -señala a ella en la cama dormida-

A2- como sea vístanse...

A1- okay

-Erick chasquea los dedos y se visten de renos-

Erick- okay, bueno -se levanta y mira a ella- creo que esta no se levantara..

Aryana- no alto! -le tira café caliente en la cara a Erick-

Erick- fuck esto duele -se retuerce en el piso-

A1- eso era café...

Aryana- si

A1 y A2-Definitivamente, estas borracha

Aryana: ¡Es imposible emborracharse con café!

A1 y A2: Borracha, encafeinada, la misma vaina, ahora, pídele perdón a Erick..

Aryana: Nooo

A1 y A2: Siii

Aryana: Noooo

A1 y A2: podemos salir de esta mansión ya!

Erick- está bien veré -saca su celular y llama a alguien- aja...no...tráelos..Si a la sala...pero...no...Claro solo cierra las demás puertas y toma a todos y sácalos si también al estúpido humano..Claro...-cuelga-

Aryana- a quien llamaste?

Erick- pues a marcos que está en el pasillo norte con casi todos excepto que no encuentra a luka...y a Paola...-entre caen tres personas de techo-

Erick- pero que!

Abby- hola!

Aryana- enserio...

Robi- okay...están bien Alex y abby...

Alex- si solo quítate me estas ahogando..

Robi- claro -se quita-

A1- okay como...ustedes...

Abby- A2 -la abraza- hace tiempo te quería conocer!

A2- enserio...

Abby- si...

A1- bueno como ustedes llegaron aquí?...

Abby- bueno pues lo que paso...fue que un gato mutante nos ataco...con sandias!

Robi- eso no paso...

Alex- yo lo cuento...

_**-flashback-**_

_Alex: así que tenias a otro compañero_

_Robin:como se llamaba_

_Abby:sesar y lo despedí porque violaba mujeres en mi casa_

_Robi:y como lo supiste_

_Abby: bueno emmm...pues...fue algo incomodo_

_Alex: que fue lo incomodo_

_Abby: pues...luego te lo digo_

_Robin:por que_

_Abby:aqui no_

_Alex y Robin:bueno_

_Abby- Alex, enserio creo que nos perdimos..._

_Robi- mmmmm, hey! Chicos miren esto..-todos miran a la pared que había manchas de sangre- que yo sepa no había nadie o Erick había dicho sobre esto -entre eso se escuchan risas y alguien le toca el hombro a robi- okay abby y Alex dejen de reírse...o tocarme el hombro_

_Abby- te juro que no fui yo ni Alex..._

_Robi- entonces...-se dan la vuelta y miran a una enfermera llena de sangre y sonriendo maliciosamente teniendo un bate de baseball-_

_Enfermera- es hora de dormir ella y Louis..._

_Alex- todos corran!_

**_-fin del flashback-_**

Abby- y eso pasó...

Erick- mmmm -dudoso- enfermera dices...sé donde esta Paola...-tira a ella de la cama- levántate ella!

Ella- pero que carajos te pasa! -mira a Erick- Erick! -lo abraza- te extrañe mucho...y...

Erick- si ya, donde esta Paola...

Ella- no te lo diré...

Abby- ella, no es Paola?

A2- no lo es ella tiene un ojo azul y el otro rojo Paola es como la re carnación de ella o algo así..

Robi- esta casa está peor...miraron los niños pequeños...

A1- que niños hablas...

Alex- no los vieron, luka se desmayo cuando miro un niño idéntico a Erick excepto que este tenía sus ojos negros...

Erick- suficiente ella! -le pega- no jodas y dime donde esta Paola!

Ella- no te lo diré -desaparece-

Erick- aaahhh! -bota la cama- ustedes no salgan de la habitación -se va en entre eso aparecen todos los demas y entran a la habitación-

Sebastián- A2! -corre y la abraza- te extrañe

A2- Sebastián...

León- bueno como vamos a quedarnos un rato aquí, hagamos algo...

Luka- bueno ustedes -señalan a abby, Alex y robi- ya que ustedes son los últimos...

Abby- está bien, quería que me respondan de verdad, ya que Erick no esta aquí...

Marco- dilo..

Abby- Erick es sobre protector o son sus celos...

Luka- la verdad...son la misma cosa si no son celos es la protección...pero...

Marcos- yo te la responderé...son celos...y la protege como símbolo de su amor a ella, prácticamente Paola, no puede estar sin Erick por que pasan cosas malas como ahorita no sabemos donde esta...

Alex- es decir que Paola es una niña mimada...

León- no, solo que Erick la trata como bebe...

Andrew- ahora todo tiene sentido...más o menos

Karin- okay...

Abby- toothy,perdon por mandarte con el idiota de lumpy

Toothy- no hay problema y vivido peores...

Robi- quiero hacer pregunta...

A1- vale dilo..

Robi- russell, te gusta lumpy

Russell- si...si me gusta..

Todos- ya sabíamos...

Luka- bueno, quiero hacer una yo...shifty y lifthy,son novios los dos

Shifty- no...

Lifty- aun que nos gusta hacer cosas junto..

Alex- bueno...sniffles, cuantas probabilidades ahí que la gente se enamore a primera vista

Sniffles- pues depende pero si eres enamoradizo...es como 99%...

Aryana- bueno, nutty quien te gusta

Nutty- los dulces! Y -mira a sniffles- sniffles...

Sebastián- quiero hacer una pregunta -sigue abrazando a A2- flaky porque tartamudeas mucho

Flaky- es por mi miedo...-abraza a flippy y fliqpy-

A2- ellos algún día hará trió...

Sebastián- ya lo hicieron...

A2- ooohh...

Abby- bueno para ustedes...OC del chat show...cuantos años tienen

Luka- bueno yo tengo 21, león 21, marcos 14, Sebastián 15, Paola 15 y Erick 18...

León- jajaja Erick ya esta viejito XD...

Sebastián yo de ti no me burlo de el...

Luka- cierto, bueno...petunia porque tu obsesión a la limpieza y flippy porque tu gemelo es tan agresivo

Petunia- solo no me gusta un lugar sucio...

Flippy- porque fliqpy fue creado por mis miedos...

Alex- wooow!, bueno...giggles! -señalándola- porque todos te llaman puta

Giggles- porque -luka la tira-

Luka- porque es zorra! Y se acostó con todos!

Alex- eso era para giggles no debías responder...

Luka- lo que sea se iba a tardar...

Alex- porque tu odio a ella...

Luka- por que se acostó con todos...y le hizo infiel a cuddles...

Aryana- nunca se te quitara el odio verdad..

Luka- nunca...

Alex- león puedes pelear contra Abby ya que los dos son demonios no abra fallas

León- está bien -chasquea los dedos y salen al patio todos y abby y león inician a pelear-

Robi- por mientras él hace eso...ejem! lluvia de tacos y hamburguesas

**-entre eso inician a llover tacos y hamburguesas-**

Luka- agarren la comida!

Marcos- its free!

Todos- jajajajaja

**-en otro lado en un cuarto oscuro-**

1- que pasa?

2- ellos se divierten -mira a todos quienes está afuera- pero nosotros no podemos...

3- por que somos fantasmas...

2- Porque ella si pudo salir y nosotros?

1- deja eso atrás ya vamos es pasado...-mira a Paola-

Y Paola quedara con nosotros otra vez...

Paola- Erick -aun soñando- Sebastián...luka...león jajajaja...marco -sonríe- Daniel...lo...siento...

1- mmmmm, quienes son ellos los que nombra...

3- no lo sé...

**-en el patio-**

León- te gane -se pone encima de abby-

Abby- no es justo...

León- no me iba dar el lujo de hacerme el débil...

Alex- bueno...don't y did:concurso del mejor chef premio una Xbox con juegos de guerra, caros, etc con controles y cables incluidos jueces ocs

Splendid y splendont- está bien...

**-después del concurso-**

Luka- quien gano fue!

A2- splendid!

Splendid- jajajajajajaja te gane...wiiii! -salta de pura felicidad-

Abby- bueno, toothy comete una manzana, luego avena y después toma cervezas haber que pasa

Toothy- voy a vomitar...

Abby- como lo sabes...

Toothy- león lo hizo con luka...

Todos- okay...

Luka- era un reto y león perdió... XD

Robi- bueno, hagamos algo todos bailemos el que deje de bailar se lo comen los zombies

Todos- okay! -todos inician a bailar y león se rinde y se lo comió un zombie y vuelve a revivir-

León- okay ahora mi turno! giggles viola a alguien quien sea pero que sea zombie!

Giggles- pero...

León- mira te presento a Juan...-señala a Juan- es un zombie ahora viola al zombie -tira el zombie- oooohhh que linda pareja...

Ángela- bueno...petunia besa a Handy

-petunia besa a Handy-

Luka- que rápido...

**-en otro lado-**

Erick- Paola!...maldición...-entre eso aparece una enfermera- tu aléjate de mi..

Enfermera- si busca a ella está en su habitación...

Erick- gracias mía...

Mía- gracias Erick -desaparece-

Erick- ahora te matare...

**-en el patio-**

Robín- así que, Erick...no le gusta las pasas...

Luka- si porque dice que le parece ver viejitos o algo así...

Alex- ooohh, bueno ustedes chicas le gusta el yaoi y dígame quien...

Todos- luka y Paola!

León- Paola solo un poco...

Luka- yo si amo el yaoi! -saca una camisa que dice TEAM YAOI- jejejeje me la compre en mercado

León- bueno, sniffles sniffles cuenta un chiste

Sniffles- no me se ninguno...

León- enserio...ni yo :(

Sniffles- okay...

Alex- bueno, la ultima ya que se me acabo la imaginación...flipqy ponte un vestido tomen fotos chicos

Fliqpy- pero que!

Sebastián- lo siento -chasquea los dedos y aparece fliqpy vestido de niña y todos toman fotos-

Alex- hey! Me mandan la fotos...

León- y eso?...

Alex- se me olvido el celular...

**-en otro lado-**

Erick- Paola...-mira a Paola dormida en la cama- Paola...

6- por fin venistes...

Erick- Louis

**-FIN DE LA TRANSMISION-**

Erick- bueno espero que le hallas gustado el especial...fue algo simple por falta de tiempo y eso pero bueno aquí me despido yo...

Erick fuera-


	4. Navidad traquila o loca

**-aparecen todos los oc y los HTF decorando un apartamento con varias cosas navideñas-**

Marco- navidad, navidad...

Paola- Hoy es navidad

Leon- es un dia de alegria

Sebastian- y de felicidad

Flaky- hey!

Petunia- navidad,navidad

Cuddles y handy- hoy es navidad

Mr. Pickles- es un dia de alegria

Sneaky y Mouse kaboom- y de felicidad

Fliqpy- ardillas por doquier...

Splendid- que se matan sin parar

-todos en silencio-

Erick- es...

Luka- campanas por doquier...

Erick- que...suenan sin cesar..no ardillas por doquier y se matan sin cesar...

Toothy-pero!

Marco- ya no se que sigue..mas.

Luka- hay!...ya vamos otra vez...

Todos- navidad!

**-tocan la puerta-**

Leon- invitaron personas, marco -lo mira-

Marco- juro que no fui yo...

Erick- de todo modos quien sera?...

Paola- voy abrir la puerta...-abre la puerta y entran aryana, A1, A2,angela,andrew,roxana, diana,ruki,louis, marga,abby,robin y alex con muchos adornos navideños-

Todos los invitados- feliz navidad a todos!

Leon- se quien tubo la idea, sebastian -mira a sebastian- fuistes tu...

Sebastian- si pero no, talvez

Luka- lo que sea es navidad la cosa es que debemos estar con la gente que amamos y queremos, estar no?...

Paola- si, luka tiene razon, aparte...abby, que es eso -los señala. Se mira que Abby llevaba cargando una bolsa llena de regalos de navidad para todos Alex y Robin benian con unos senores que cragaban un gran pino al apartamento Abby bajo la bolsa y salio corriendo y regresa con mas cajas con adornos navidenos-

Abby- pues es navidad...no?

Alex- asi que le pidimos a todos que llevaron algunos adornos...

Robin- si, asi que nos ayudan a decorar el apartamento...

Erick- esta bien...

**-todos decoran el apartamento-**

**-despues de decorar todo el apartamento-**

Paola- vaya esto es hermoso...-sonrie-

Erick- si -le toma la mano a paola-

Marco- pero! -separa a paola y erick y aruina la escena romantica- esto es una fiesta! No paola?

Paola- cierto! La ropa nos no hemos cambiado! Le dire a todos que se cambien de ropa!-sale corriendo- o que no salgan o! Llamara tio slenderman!

Erick- marco -lo mira mal-

Marco- erick -lo mira mal- ya te djie lejos de mi hermana...

Erick- lo se pero...yo la quiero..

Marco- eso veremos demonio de pacotilla -se va-

Sebastian- sigue molesto...

Erick- si...

Sebastian- no contaras que paso dentro de esa casa...

Erick- solo die ella esta bien...y louis no regresara

Leon- buano!

Luka- todos pongan atencion...

Robin- que no sea otro mapa...o otra cosa diabolica...

Luka- claro que no...a un no -susurra- pero! Ejem! Iniciaremos la fiesta asi que pueden hacer lo que se les ocurra...

Angela- nada demonios...

Luka- no

Abby- enfermeras locas...

Luka- no...

Andrew- hombres lobos y pavos gigantes!

Luka- no...

Todos los invitados- okay...

Abby- todos esten alertas -susurra-

Todos- si -susurran-

-entre eso todas van caminando por el apartamento otros miran el arbol, otros toman fresco y otros bueno tratan de no estar muy paranoicos-

**-entro lado algo alejado de los demas-**

Erick- asi que?

Paola- que?

Erick- mi regalo?

Paola- o si tu regalo...-sonrie-

Erick- que es -se acerca-

Paola- es...un..-inerrumpidos-

Angela/Andrew: o_o Eso... estuvo... ¡GENIAL! :D

Erick- encerio...-se pega con la mano-

Andrew- que hiban hacer -comiendose un camaron-

Paola- nada -ruburizada-

Angela- segura?

Erick- si ella esta muy segura -algo enojado-

Andrew- hay! Que enojado...y es navidad...

Angela- es navidad, andrew...

Paola- si, que querian? -inician a caminar hacia una mesa-

Angela- pues decir que el especial fue muy bueno...

Erick- gracias...

Andrew- si pero Porque Shifty y Lifty no aparecen? les daré en su puta madre! -trata de buscar a los mapaches en la fiesta-

Paola- claro que aparecen...

Erick- solo que angela...se los llevo y ten -le da un CD- esto es lo que paso en la masion

Andrew- tan bien la pelea de tu y el otro

Erick- no...eso no...borre esa parte...

Andrew- malo...

Erick- hmp! Ni modo humano...te conformas con todo menos con la pelea...

Angela- y bueno...andrew...mi regalo y los de ellos?

Andrew- oooh si

Paola/Erick- no es necesario -ruburizados-

Angela- nada de peros demonios!

Andrew- sus regalos...-le da angela su regalo y a paola y erick el suyo-

Erick- que te salio...

Paola- mi muñeca, esta muy linda...gracias...andrew -le da un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo- y tu igual angela -la abraza- y tu erick...

Erick- una chaqueta negra, genial! Gracias solo dire eso...gracias...

Andrew- bueno angela abre tu regalo -sonrie-

Angela- que sera?...-se sorprende-¡AHHHHH! *OOOO* *Lo abraza* Gracias *Sigue abrazando a Cuddles version original* bueno erick...

Andrew- si -trata de no estar nervioso-

Angela- Erick Cuenta tu vida -sonrie-

Erick- mi vida?

Andrew- si cuentala...

Erick- esta bien...sin rodeos...eemmm...contare mi vida naci el 4 de sept de 1995 vivi en chile naci como todo niño debe de nacer, pero mis padres nunca tubieron tiempo para mi ni mis hermanos que son sebastian, leon y daniel como para enseñarnos que estar en familia, cuando teni años

Andrew- tu padre era el demonio o tu madre...

Erick- mi padre era el demonio y mi madre la humana..

Andrew- woow! Sigue..

Erick- bueno si no mal lo recuerdo teni años cuando, aparecio paola -mira a paola y se ruburiza-...con sus hermanos que son mia y marco, mia es mi mejor amiga de infancia, es la mejor y marco...es un niño muy mimado que no deja que nadie pero nadie toque o bese a paola

Angela- okay...pero marco solo tiene 14..y tu 18 practicamente...

Erick- si pero jode un angel...es como el apocalipsis

Andrew- encerio!

Erick- si bueno, terminare...pero yo me enamore de paola por ser diferente a todo...creo que eso me llamo no por su belleza si no como ella se expresaba no era esas chicas que jugaba con barbies...

Paola- no es broma nunca jugue con barbies XD

Angela- ninguna?

Paola- ninguna...

Erick- pero luego vi que tenia conpetencia que son leon y sebastian...pero hubo jodido que casi viola a paola...que es louis...el fue mi amigo...y casi emborracha a paola...para violarla...por que combensi a paola que fuera una fiesta conmigo y la deje sola y louis la emborracho y casi la viola y...solo eso...ahora vivo un lugar lejos de chile y paola vive en!...españa, junto con mia y marco...(No es broma)

Andrew- ahora veo el por que marco es asi con cualquier hombre que se acerque a paola...

Angela- y, bueno por eso dependen que paola viva...pero -entre eso aparece russell, giggles, splendont, splendid,pop,disco bear,nutty,fliqpy,flippy,lumpy,mouse kaboom y sneaky-

Todos- hola!

Angela- tu vistes suerte erick, a la proxima te pregunto...

Erick- el que -bebe un poco de ponche-

Andrew- olvidenlo, okay...Russell Te gusta más Lumpy en mujer?

Russell- pues practicamente, si pero no es un talvez...

Andrew- no entendi...

Russell- el que...

Andrew- lo que te dije...

Russell- que dijistes -bebiendo cerveza-

Andrew- pero, tu...yo...nada olvidalo...

Russell- esta bien...

Angela- hey giggles!

Giggles- que?

Angela- ¡MIRAAA! *UU* *Enseña a Cuddles en su cara y se aleja y lo sigue abrazando* :'3 Muere de celos! Perra!

Giggles- cuddles! -inicia a llorar en la mesa- no! Cuddles es mio...-trata de tirarsele encima a angela pero paola mira eso y se transforma en apola y le corta la cabeza a giggles-

Apola- listo perra uno caida! Wuajajajaja!

Angela- gracias, apola? Creo...

Apola- no hay de que...-patea la cabeza de giggles y le cae en las manos a sebastian- lo siento!

Andrew- tu eres?

Apola- uumm?, apola...hermana demonio de paola...vivo en su cuerpo...y -mira a erick- hola erick! -lo abraza- mucho tiempo sin verte! Y!...ella donde esta la maldita perra!

Erick- ella, esta bien apola...y tranquilisate...es navidad -susurra-

Apola- ooohh!...que bueno me estoy aburriendo asi..que...hey! Splendont!

Splendont- que? -bebe un poco de ponche-

Apola- matemos a la perra...de...

Angela- giggles...matala si por favor...

Apola- si a esa perra..vamonos! -arrastra a splendont junto con el cuerpo de giggles-

Andrew- cuando uno sabe que es paola y apola...

Erick- simple el color de pelo...

Andrew- super!...bueno splendid y russell...

Splendid/Russell- si...

Andrew- Como te fue en tu día? Como te fue con la violada de Russell? Russell Como sentiste al violar el cuerpo semi-muerto de Did?

Splendid/Russell- fue asqueroso...

Angela- yo tenia una pregunta a splendont...-sigue abrazando a cuddles- pero no esta...

Erick- cual era?

Angela- A quien Odia mas?

Erick- facil es a...este fresco...-señala a splendid- a ese freco lo odia...no lo crees?...

Angela- mmm, bueno...esta bien...Pop tienes relaciones sexuales a escondidas de Cub con Disco Bear y No mientas Puto Disco Bear Te odio:33 *Sigue abrazando a Cuddles* Tan suave

Pop/Disco bear- no claro que no -se miran asquiados unos a otro-

Andrew- bueno...-bebe un poco de cerveza- Nutty Como fue cuando eras Bebe?

Nutty- jujuju! Facil! Muy facil creo..o no lo se! -sigue comiendo dulces-

Angela- bueno...Fliqpy Haz un Stripper...Para... Splendid

-todos escupen lo que bebian-

Fliqpy- ni de chiste...

Erick- hazlo por que es navidad vamos viejo...

Fliqpy- dije que no...

Erick- esta bien -bebe un poco de fresco- apola!

Fliqpy- que! No no la llames!

Apola- por que fliqpy -aparece detras de el-

Fliqpy- hay! No -sale corriendo-

Erick- fliqpy, tiene que hacer un stripper para splendid...

Apola- oooh esta bien...-sonrie maliciosamente- vamonos splendid -jala a splendid y inicia a buscar a fliqpy-

Erick- bueno...-mira su reloj- me debo que ir..debo buscar un regalo una amiga...

Angela- y esa amiga se llama paola...

Erick- no -ruburizado-

Andrew- bueno buena suerte romeo...

Erick- no es para paola! -se va y aparece sebastian con leon-

Angela- jajajajaja XD

Sebastian- que le pasa a esa?

Leon- no lo se...-inicia a comer varios chocolates que habian en la mesa-

Andrew: Buenoo! :D JAJAJA!SHIFTY! QUE TE VIOLE SPLENDID TODO DURO y Luego que venga Goku*O* Y te de en tu madre Y luego Inuyasha te viole de nuevo. Con su espada. Lifty que el Gordo feo de Outlas venga y te de en tu madre así y tu trates de escapar en un laberinto! Fliqpy como Dijo Angela haz eso con Splendid!..

-todos quedan en silencio-

Leon- no podemos hacer eso...

Andrew- pero por que!

Leon- es navidad y no...suerte a la proxima...

Andrew- no es justo! -inicia a beber mas cerveza-

Sebastian- yo de ti para de beber eso...

Andrew- callate...

Angela- bueno, lumpy... Lumpy patata o Ligh Yagami?

Lumpy- pez!

Todos- que! Vamos!

Lumpy- pez! Es lo mejo -le da una cachetada con el pez a sebastian- pez! El poder del pez! Wwwiii! -sale corriendo- pez!

Todos- ...

Sebastian- bueno, -se soba el cachete- Flippy tus mejores amigos vienen para cobrar venganza de ti Mouse y Sneaky Y Que te maten Los obligo Y aprovecho. Que estarán aquí. Sneaky -mira a sneaky- que se sintió el cuchillo de Flippy atravesar tu pansa? Sabias que Flippy utilizo tu cuerpo como refugio? Jeje

Sneaky- ya lo mate, aparte -le corta la cabeza a flippy- listo... Y si sabia...

Angela: ¡SNEAKY! *Suelta Cuddles y abraza a Sneaky* Wiii*uu*Mouse *abrazo a Mouse igual* Holan3n Que ellos estén aquí durante todo el Show Si?

Leon- bueno erick, dice que si a todo...asi que si...

Angela- hey! Si yupi!

**-en otro lado-**

Luka- asi que..este libro...

Marco- si, paola y apola se separaran y aparte...ellos no ocuparan a paola que viva? No aparte...-lo interrumpen-

Roxana- WOW! Eso fue...GENIAL!

Daiana- Si fue genial! -comiendo un taco-

Luka- gracias..y ya se van?

Diana- si

Roxana- y Espero que todos tengan un buen año!

Daiana- Esperemos que la pasen bien! Como nosotras! Es que vamos a otra party n.n

Marco- me alegro...entonces...-le da dos regalos- no se vallan sin regalos no?

Roxana- gracias adios! -se van con diana-

Luka- asi que cuentame, marco como esta ese hechizo?

**-en otro lado-**

Apola- aburrido -tira un tenedor a la cara de giggles-

Daniel- apola?

Apola- daniel! Que haces aqui?...

Daniel- pues vigilo...

Apola- vigilas que...-interrumpida por ruki y louis-

Ruki: Holi

Louis: Hola -hace una reverencia

Apola- que buen caballero -hace reverencia- eres todo un caballero joven louis

Louis- gracias -sonrojado-

Apola- jejejeje -sonrie-

Ruki: verdad, que hay otro Louis!

Louis: No me digas -sarcastico-

Ruki: Aburrido -hace pucheros- da igual asi que respondan lo que les pedi...

Apola- pues si hay uno...hay un louis...

Ruki- ja! Vez habia! Uno!

Louis- no me digas -sarcastico-

Ruki- malo...

Daniel- quieren sentarse?

Ruki- claro

**-se van a sentar donde estaba fliqpy, splendid, giggles, toothy, flaky, , splendont y cuddles-**

Todos- hola...

Daniel- y bueno?

Louis- jugamos a algo?

Apola- vale dalo...-mira a giggles- y tu perra...te vas a morir permanentement! Okay...

Giggles- si si si lo que digas -bebe un poco de cerveza-

Louis- bueno,Fliqpy y Splendid matense entre ustedes

Ruki- Por que? Son mis favoritos

Louis- Por eso

Ruki- Malo

Daniel-bueno fliqpy y splendid pelen

-los dos inician a peliar y entre eso erick aparece-

Apola- hola erick -sonrie-

Erick- hola...que juegan

Apola- retos...y preguntas creo...

Erick- ooohh...

Ruki- bueno mi turno! reto para Giggles, tomate un gran barril se sustancias toxicas y otro de sustancias quimicas, para que mueras lentamente -rie malevola-

Giggles- que me reuso! Ya apola me-no termino por que apola la mete en un barril de sustancias toxicas serca de un lugar-

Apola- ssshhh! Perra duerme ya...

Erick- okay, dire una...ya que todos tratan de matarse...Toothy, clavate un cuchillo de carnicero en el pecho y saca tus organos sin que mueras, para que sientas dolor

Ruki: En serio erick, encerio! Es navidad por dios! Y por que vas en contra de mis favoritos?

Erick- Porque quiero, ademas, puedo hacer lo que quiera aqui...bueno toothy...matate...

Toothy- no te preocupes ruki, volvere..-se mete el cuchillo en el pecho y saca los organos y sigue vivo- me duele...

Ruki: Es que te veias aburrido y serio, y asi me das miedo.

Erick- jejejeje -bebe un poco de cerveza-

Daniel- no es que no bebes...

Erick- una vez al año no hace daño...daniel...

Ruki- bueno mi turno erick...Flaky, que te coman varios pollos y no mueras para que sientas dolor, luego que Petunia cocina tus restos y que se los coma Lammy

Erick/flaky- que!

Ruki- haslo flaky...y esto erick falta poco solo espera...

Flaky- bueno -aparecen varios pollitos y se comen a flaky y no petunia cocina los restos de flaky y le da a lammy los restos y se los come-

Daniel- asqueroso

Apola- si!..alto fue flaky?...

Daniel- si...

Apola- pobre pero si! Wuajajajaja!

Louis- bueno...me toca..

Ruki- no perate..erick...

Erick- si?...

Ruki- erick! -lo señala- quiero que te pongas un traje de lolita rosa con blanco y que sebastian te viole xD

Louis: Y creia que Karin era la pervertida -suspira-

Erick- ni de chiste!

Ruki- hazlo!

Erick- no! -entre eso apola chasquea los dos y viste a erick un traje lolita rosa- apola!

Apola- que?..parte...-toma a erick de la cara- te miras muy lindo...

Ruki- si ahora sebastian!

Apola- no lo llames esta con A2...

Ruki- ooohh, okay...daniel violalo...-mira a daniel que esta dormido- genial!

Erick- asi que nadie me violara genial!

**-entre eso aparece jeff-**

Jeff- hola apola!

Apola- holas...

Ruki- hey! Jeff..

Jeff- si?

Ruki- viola a erick..

Jeff- esta bien -arastra a erick a un lugar lejo y se escuchan suplicas-

Ruki- jejejejeje...

Apola- okay...-toma un poco de cerveza-

Louis- apola...puedo preguntarte algo?

Apola- claro...

Louis- por que quisieron hacer el especial en esa casa?

Apola- facil, tio slenderman dijo que era un lugar mas barato para la fiesta...

Louis- encerio! Apesar que tu..

Apola- si, aparte...marco queria ir...

Louis- okay...

Ruki: Splendont bailarias conmigo la de The Morticians Daughter de Black Veil Brides?

Splendont- claro..

Louis: -mira con odio a Splendont-

Ruki: Que te pasa?

Louis: Nada, Flaky, cual fue tu primero mejor amigo, Cuddles o Toothy?

Apola- esa te la respondo yo...fue cuddles...mas tarde toothy...

Louis- vaya..

Apola- lo se pense que primero fue toothy pero fue cuddles...

Louis- si..yo igual...

Ruki- bueno ,Cuddles, entonces quieres salir con Toothy? A donde lo llevarias? Quien seria el uke y quien el seme, yo me imagino a Toothy como el seme y a Cuddles como el uke

Cuddles- si quiero salir con el..pues lo llevaria al cine...y yo seria el uke...-sonrojado-

Toothy- cuddles -llora-

Apola- okay...

Louis- jajajajajaja

Apola- hey no te rias!

Louis- okay..-sonrie-

**-en otro lado en una mesa-**

Marco- hey quiero cerveza!

Luka- dije que no hermanito

Marco- mala...

Luka- jajajajaja...

**-entre eso aparece fliqpy,flippy, splendid,toothy,lumpy y marga-**

Marga- hello -triste-

Luka- que te pasa...

Marga- es que no estube en el especial de halloween y accion de gracias...

Luka- olle, mira no faltes el de año nuevo ese sera mas largo y todo mas divertido...

Marco- parte vamos juguemos algo...

Marga- esta bien yo inicio...pero fliqpy...

Fliqpy- si?

Marga- ya me cae mal el yaoi, como tu, pero te dare permiso de matar a Flippy y a SplendidSi detesto el yaoi:/ pero respeto a los que le gustan y -mira a flaky que trata de escapar- Flaky tu quedate alli!

Fliqpy- gracias! -inicia a matar a flippy y splendid- es el mejor regalo gracias!

Luka- bueno XD...esta buena...yo sigo toothy,

Toothy- que? -comiendo una pizza-

Luka- Toothy me encanta tus dientes! ARRANCATELOS Y DAMELOS

Toothy- no!

Luka- hazlo o cuddles muere!

Toothy- esta bien -se los arranca- me duele

Luka- damelos -se los quita a tootthy- ten marga...

Marga- gracias...Alguien quiere comer galletitas conmigo y señor vaca? quiero que Lumpy vaya a nadar y que no se ahoguey...

Lumpy- claro pez! -se va corriendo-

Luka- okay, claro que iremos!

Marco- tienes un senor vaca yo tengo un senor gato...

Marga- encerio -sonrie-

Marco- si...

**-en otro lado-**

Robin- la decoraciones quedaron lindas...

Abby- si es cierto...

-entre eso aparece leon y daniel-

Robin- hola chicos...

Leon/Daniel- hola...

Abby- que tal?

Leon- pues bien...

Alex- bueno...jugamos algo?

Leon- aque?...-entre eso parece sniffles, fliqpy, apola,luka,giggles, lumpy, petunia y nutty-

Luka- hey! Chicos que hacian?

Abby- pues hibamos a jugar...a hacer preguntas...

Apola- interesante -come un pedaso de turron- bueno quiero ser la primera! Sniffles!

Sniffles- o no...

Apola- como puedes aser que un carro buele sin que se caiga

Sniffles- es secreto...

Apola- encerio!

Sniffles- si...

Apola- malo!

Leon- bueno, mi turno...

Abby- no me toca a mi! Fliqpy!

Fliqpy- si?

Abby- ten un regalo -le da el regalo a bby-

Fliqpy gracias abby...

Leon- bueno...a..

Abby- leon!

Leon- pero que quieres!

Abby- esto ne se ceda asi boy a cerer una rebancha he pero sera pronto pero haora no y paola o apola ensename a como benser a leon porfavor si

Apola- esta bien...pero sera muy duro el entrenamiento...

Abby- claro!,bueno luka..

Luka- si abby..

Abby- luka yo te apoyo gigles es una mentirosa

Luka- gracias -la abraza- se alguien me hiba a creer

Giggles- pero es mentira

Alex- bueno, giggles, perdon pero creo que tiene rason luka

Giggles- no!

Robin- si aparte mientes...bueno lumpy que te gusta aser

Lumpy- que dijo señor pez!...claro vamos a beber ponche! -le pega con el pez a robin-

Robin- eso duele!

Leon- lo siento...

Alex- bueno, petunia...vegetariana o carnibora siempre me lo pregunto...

Petunia- ambas cosas...

Alex- si me imagine...

Leon- bueno, me toca..-mira a abby que esta trapada con los brazos de luka- jejejejeje, nutty...que le paso a tu ojo

Nutty- es por que cuando comia dulces..este se me agudiso..por comer dulces..o algo asi -come mas dulces-

Robin- interesante...

Alex- si y tiene un poco de razon...

**-en otro lado alejado de todos-**

Erick- paola?

Paola- si?...

Erick- queria yo darte ti mi regalo de navidad y era esto -saca una muñeca de porcelana que era identica a paola- solo esta te faltaba no?

Paola- si claro...me gusta gracias -lo besa en la mejilla- ahora me toca a mi...-saca una bolsa de regalo- espero que te guste...

Erick- -abre el regalo- es el libro de mi madre...pero de no paola...es tuyo...

Paola- es tuyo ahora no?

Erick- gracias...

**-entre eso parece lumpy-**

Lumpy- señor pez! Donde esta -en eso le levanta el vestido a paola-

Paola- lumpy! -en vez de darle la cachetada a lumpy le dio a erick- erick! Lo siento!

**-en otro lado-**

**-estaba erick comiedo camarones sobandose un poco la mejilla donde paola le habia dado la cachetada hasta que aryana, A1 y A2 vivieron hasta donde estaba erick-**

A1- que tal erick?

A2- hola

Erick- hola...-comiendose otro camaron-

A1- que te paso? -señala la cachetada que tenia en la mejilla-

Erick- paola me pego por acidente...

Aryana: *Cara de poker*

Erick- ¿Y ahora que le paso a esta?, no es por el cafe verdad? -toma un poco de coca-cola-

A2-No preguntes

Erick- A1? -la mira muy seriamente-

A1- -supiro- Pues ya pregunté

A2- *Suspiro* Hace poco estaba adicta al Tumblr buscando sobre ya sabes...

Erick- que yo se que? -dudando-

A1- SpUk (APH OTP)

Erick- que es eso...

A1- yaoi...

Erick- ya me voy...-inicia amoverse pero A1y A2 lo siente en la mesa-

A1- pera deja terminar la historia

Erick- bueno,Aja... Y...

A1-Se quedo sin nada más que ver.

A2- Si y ahora, esta así *La miran* ... Parece rota...*A1 y A2 se acercan a Aryana y la pokean un poco*

Aryana- *Sniff* *Sniff* No tengo más SpUk...

A1- Amm... Aryana...erick -señala a erick-...

Aryana: ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes que se siente! ¡Waaah! ¡Mi OTP! ¡Ya no tengo más doujinshis que descargar! ¡Apenas tengo 47! ¡47! Y, y... Wahhhh! *Momento de silencio* -le da una cachetada a erick-Ok, ya, mucho... ¿En qué estábamos?

Erick- auch!

A1- en que cachetiastes a erick...

Aryana- lo siento...

Erick- no hay problema...-entre eso aryana toma cafe-

Aryana- Ah, ¡Si! Hallo Erick! Hallo alle sammen!

A1- Por favor, Aryana no otra vez

Aryana: 'K, 'K... 'Ello everyone!

A2: ¡Aryana!

Aryana- que!...bueno...Pregunta para ti erick! ¿Alguna vez les ha tocado cuidar niños? (Niñeros) con tus hermanos...Si; ¿Cómo les fue? No; ¡Vístanse como bebes todo el cap!

Erick- si, pues no fue bien normal...y fuismos niñero de marcos y paola...solo ellos...

Aryana- interesante -se le acerca a erick- ahora te reto! A...-erick le tira agura en la cara- pero que te pasa!

Erick- que estabas muy cerca de mi parate estas otra pasada de cafe...

Aryana- lo siento...queria que me dieras las unas fotos embarasosas de ti y tus hermsnos y paola...de todos...

A2- no erick! No..

A1- no lo hagas!

Erick- por que?

A2- es que ella...-entre eso es jalada por sebastian-

A1- es que..-es jalada por leon-

Aryana- solo quiero tener las fotos...

Erick- esta bien -chasquea los dedos y parecen. Un sobre lleno de imagenes- aqui estan...si haces algo con ellas te esposare con tio slenderman...

Aryana- esta bien jejejejeje -abraza el sobre- estoy muy feliz...

-entre eso aparecen A1 y A2-

A1- bueno me toca...erick sabes si alguien tiene un fetichismo?

Erick- no lo creo...tal vez marco..pero no estoy seguro...

A1- bueno...no se podra esta tampoco!...

Erick- que era?

A1- era de que se vistieran de...Traje de mesero play-boy para todos (Excepto Paola, Erick, Marco, Sebastian, Leon y Alex)

Erick- encerio...

A2: ¿No era de renos?

A1: Los renos no son sexy...

A2/Erick- ...

A1: O bueno si! Pero no... Pero si! Jejejej...

A2/Ericki No quiero saber que estas pensando...

A2- bueno...pregunta...¿Se han roto algún hueso o tus hermanos se compieron algo? Si; ¿Como fue? ¿Les dolió? ¿Sangro? ¿Se les salio? No; ¡Quiebrense uno! ¡Pero ya!

Erick- si eso si...yo el brazo, leon fue el pies tambien sebastian y daniel creo que la mano...y si dolio...duele de puta madre...

A2- me imagino

-entre eso aparece paola-

Paola- estas bien erick -mira a erick que ya no tenia la marca- bueno -le besa la mejilla- bueno que hacen?

Aryana- preguntas...o algo asi...

Paola- ya veo...

A2- si,si, lo que sea...bueno Ammm... Maldición, la depresión interna de esta niña me afecta... ¡Dividanse dos grupos iguales! Y amm... No sé... Un grupo saca lazos y los tira al otro A ver quien enlaza a quien!...

**-todos que en el salon quedan callados-**

A1-*Se acerca a donde A2 y le susurra en el oido* Todo es para darle un poco de Bondage a la pobre de Aryana, ¿No?...

A2: Si, recuerda que su OTP tenia como fetichismo principal en Bondage (Gusto por amarrar la pareja)

A1: Si, maldito Arturo[Arthur(Inglaterra)] es un pervertido, aun así eso era lo que le encantaba a Aryana de esos dos juntos...

A2: Si...

Aryana: ¡Las estoy escuchando! ¡Y todos las escuchan! Y no, el bondage no era lo que me gustaba de la pareja!

A1 y A2: ¡No mientas que sabes que sabemos que tu sabes que por eso te gustaba el SpUk!

Aryana: *Hace cara de ofendida (Falsamente)* ¡¿Yo?! ¡Jamas!

A1 y A2: Pero era una de las razones...

Todos- aqui vamos de nuevo

Aryana: N-No...*A1 y A2 miran fijamente a Aryana*

Aryana: Ok, si, si lo era.

A1 y A2: ¡Lo sabia!

Aryana: ¡Cállense! *Las golpea*-Perdón por ese númerito, Erick... Siempre hacemos uno, da igual... Ejem... Ejem...

Erick- no hay problema -bebe un poco de te-

Aryana- okay *Aplaude cinco veces seguidas**Todo se pone negro**Aparecen todos vestidas de santa... Pero Santa Claus no Mrs. Claus*

Aryana: Joder esto me queda gigante

Todos- si XD

A1 y A2: Y que lo digas...*Se miran entre todos*

Aryana, A1 y A2: 1, 2, 3... ¡Lluvia de regalos asesinos! *Sale un viento re-fuerte y miles de cajas de regalos salen volando y una le cae junto en las manos a Erick* "¡Felicidades, cogiste el regalo feliz osease, el no-asesino... ¡Ahora corre por tu vida! ¡Y suerte si consigues otro!"

Erick- bueno gracias! A todos por participar en este especial de navidad! Y..

Todos- ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Y si sobreviven! ¡Feliz año nuevo! *Salen corriendo todos a esconderse de los regalos*

**-fin de la transmision-**

**feliz navidad a todos y no beban ni hagan nada malo ni disparen para que todos tengamos una navidad sana y si bebes XD no conduscas XD **

**atte- chat show**


End file.
